Lies & Truths
by Marrei
Summary: It was Naruto they never bothered to look underneath the facade. Naruto held a deep secret that if certain people knew, would be there to cause pain Naruto hid the fact that 'he' was actually a girl and decided to live her life properly as she was always meant to.but Tsunade informed her it was to dangerous and wait til she turned 17.what will happen when she falls without knowing?


**Lies & truths:**

"You baka, what were you thinking?" a pink-haired chunin fumed as she swatted her blonde teammate across the head. The brunet with his hair styled as a duck's ass, snorted in agreement. Their team leader too immersed into his book to care about the drama unfolding next to him.

"Mou, Sakura-chan, it was an accident. I swear." The blonde male rubbed the back of his head, wincing slightly at the pain his teammate inflicted.

Sakura scoffed and crossed her arms. "You're 16 Naruto! Grow up and stop trying to be so cool. No wonder you're still a genin."

"Dobe." The recently returned Uchiha inputted.

Naruto scowled and fell behind the group slowly. Leaving his leader to read his smut, Sakura to fawn over the teme and Sasuke to be a bastard. The three never seeing the pain and hurt flash across his blue orbs.

Mentally sighing in defeat, Naruto mused. _'Why do I even bother anymore? I brought back the Teme from Orochi-teme and I'm still being treated the same by them.' _

The Buji sealed in Naruto's gut, heard his ranting and decided to calm his host. **"Kit, why don't you just leave?"** _'What do you mean Kyu-chan?' _The Kyūbi sighed at his nickname and replied. **"I told you to call me Kurama. What I'm saying is, stop hiding yourself. Our senses are connected, remember? I can feel the sadness and anger this team brings you and that old monkey did say for you to be yourself, otherwise you could get hurt. I promised your mother that I would protect you, when your father sealed me into you; and a fox always keeps it word."**

Naruto's shoulders sagged in understanding. _'Ero-Sennin & Baa-chan said the exact same thing. *sigh* I guess you're right. All of you. I'll talk to Baa-chan after the debriefing.'_ Kurama snorted in agreement and watched from his Jinchuriki's eye as he made his way through Konoha's great gates and through the village towards the Hokage's tower. Growling deep in his throat at the cause of his host's misery.

It took team Kakashi a good 15 minutes to debrief their mission with Sakura mostly complaining about Naruto's recklessness and performance, Sasuke grunting every now and then with Naruto whining and trying to justify his actions. Kakashi only handed over the written report after the ranting. Naruto was just glad that his mentor was there.

When team 7 were prepared to leave, Naruto stood firmly in his spot. "Dobe, are you coming?" Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly and replied. "I need to speak with Ero-Sennin. I'll see you guys around." His teammates shrugged and left Naruto be, not knowing that that would be the last time they would see the Naruto they all knew and liked.

Hearing the door shut behind him, Tsunade immediately signalled for her ANBU to leave with Jiraiya placing up privacy seals. Both standing in front of the Hokage's desk with serious expression, Tsunade saying. "Alright brat, speak up."

Naruto dropped his cheerful attitude and stood up straighter, his eyes confident and powerful. The two Sannin seeing Naruto dropped his mask and reflected the blonde Jinchuriki's posture. "I want to request to be pulled off team Kakashi and retain my old rank." Seeing their questioning looks, Naruto sighed sadly and continued. "As much as I hate to say this, but you're were right. All of you…and I don't think I can last any longer in team Kakashi, otherwise I might snap. Please Raiya, Nade-nee; I'm tired of wearing this mask."

Tsunade and Jiraiya smiled softly at the _true_ nicknames Naruto dubbed them, both glancing to each other and nodded. "Very well, if this is what you want Naruto…" seeing the blonde nod confidently, smiling brightly. "Then I'll inform your old partner after this meeting, but before anything else, let me see the beautiful _woman_ you are." Tsunade asked.

Naruto chuckled and placed 'his' hands in a half ram seal, whispering. "Kai." The chakra cloud dispersing to reveal a stunning blonde woman. Her long straight flowing hair reaching the middle of her back. Tan flawless skin with alluring sapphire orbs, her whisker marks extenuating her exoticness. Unzipping the baggy jacket to show a tight black shirt, her generous bust for her age a solid 36C – 38C. Even though she wore baggy clothes, the two Sannin could tell that she had a lithe frame and would grow even more into the beautiful woman she is. Just like her mother but with her father's features.

Naruto rolled her shoulders to work out the kinks. Sighing in bliss. "Ahh, this feels a lot better." Tsunade and Jiraiya smiling widely at the young blonde before them. Jiraiya saying. "Now there's the Gaki I love and trained." Naruto's gently melody sung around the room, Tsunade seeing how happy Naruto was. The Kyūbi Jinchuriki's died down her laughter and looked nervously to the Sannin and asked. "Ano, how am I supposed to explain…this?" gesturing to her true form.

Jiraiya walked over to her and slung an arm over her shoulder, ignoring the annoyed grunt from his apprentice from the added weight. "Well we don't." Naruto looked at him questionably and over to the Godaime Hokage, who smiled mischievously at her. Jiraiya chuckled at the confusion on the Uzumaki's face. "You truly are a jonin, right?" Naruto nodded. "Jonin go undercover all the time. In this case, Sarutobi-sensei placed you under a henge to infiltrate the Academy to find evidence and apprehend Mizuki and keep an eye out on Sasuke and the clan heirs. Since they were all in the same class and Sasuke was dealing with the trauma of losing his clan by the hands of Itachi. And having you parade yourself as a female could've been dangerous for you. So that's the reason why Sarutobi-sensei made you wear the henge."

Naruto snorted at the wonderful bullshit her Master sprouted. "All because Ji-chan wanted me to be with kids my own age, but I don't regret going into the academy in the slightest. I met my precious people there."

Tsunade made her way over to Naruto and squeezed her shoulder, punching Jiraiya into the wall. Feeling her pervert senses going off. "We'll help you in any way we can, Gaki. At least Iruka can rest and not bother me about this secret."

"Seriously…" Naruto whined. "Argh, I'm a jonin for crying out loud. That hyperactive dead-last persona was all Ji-chan's and Shukaku-san's idea." Rubbing her head tiredly. Jiraiya pulled himself out of the wall and walked begrudgingly over to the couch, muttering about 'strong women and their perverted senses'.

Tsunade chuckled at Naruto's obvious distress, pulling her hand away and said. "I don't know about you, but get out of my office and go put your normal clothes on. This is too much, I miss seeing you in the clothes the pervert and I brought you."

"I know, it's like I don't have taste." Gesturing to her orange jumpsuit. "At least it helped greatly with concealing me from ANBU in broad daylight." Using a water shunshin to leave the office, all the water mysteriously splashing onto the Gamma-Sennin. Tsunade smirked at his misfortune and said. "Sarutobi-sensei's golden child is back." Heading over to get a bottle of sake from her secret stash, releasing the privacy seals and spiking her chakra for the ANBU to return to their posts.

**With Naruto:**

Naruto Uzumaki or should I say Nanami Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, named by both of her parents, though her mother won out since she was born a girl and used Naruto as the middle name; re-emerged in her apartment, quickly placing up the privacy and security seals in her home and walked on over to her room. Discarding her clothes along the way, standing in her room in her underwear. Glad that her seals tint the windows yet allow her see outside clearly and replaced her garments with clothes more suitable for training. Throwing on a dark blue sports bra and black training shorts, ending mid-thigh. Opening her closet to unseal a secret compartment to reveal her real clothes and grabbed a pair of sock and black runners and putting them on and retracted to her full length mirror. Smiling happily and left her apartment, though not before henging her whisker marks away and lightening her skin tone to a fairly light tan.

Nanami began running down the street, her hair flowing in the wind as she was heading over to her old training grounds. Needing to vent out her anger and unwanted emotions, seeing team Asuma up ahead.

Nanami grinned wickedly and sprinted over to the Nara heir and tackled him into a crushing embrace onto the dusty road. Ignoring the startled gasps of his teammates and pulled back to sit on his hips, smiling smugly.

The kage-user groaned seeing the beautiful woman above him, knowing better to call 'him' out considering she was hiding her birthmarks and natural tan. Sitting up and hugging the girl properly he grumbled out. "You troublesome woman. Couldn't you just hug me properly for once?"

Nanami giggled lightly and stood up, helping the deer up. "Nope. I wouldn't be me if I didn't, Shika."

Ino whacked Shikamaru on the shoulder and scolded him. "Shikamaru Nara, why haven't you introduced us to this beautiful girl before? Hmm?" Shikamaru rubbed his face in annoyance. Wondering how dense or oblivious his teammates are not to put one and one together and see that Nanami was the 'beautiful girl', especially since Nanami would always use her 'Oiroke no jutsu'.

Nanami decided to introduce herself and said. "Hiya, I'm Nanami. Shika talks about you guys all the time." Ino smiled brightly and shook the teen's hand, Nanami smiled softly at Choji offering her hand in greeting, seeing him blush slightly, trying his best to ignore the glare from the Yamanaka heiress next to him; and greeted the bearded Sarutobi. "Sorry to rush introductions, but I wanted to see Shika and tell him I was back from my mission; and I have training to catch up on." running down the street, waving over her shoulder.

Shikamaru smiled, seeing her happier than ever before. Remembering the times she would come over to his compound, dropping her henge and crying into his mother's soothing embrace. His father fussing over her well-being, wanting to punish her team and make them go through several sessions with Anko & Ibiki. _'It's about time you started caring about yourself, Naruto.'_

The other members of team Asuma saw his smile, with Ino immediately going into gossip-mode. "Shika? Not even Choji, Asuma-sensei or I call you that. When were you going to introduce her? How long have you known her? How old is she? What rank? Is she dating anyone…?" Shikamaru walked away from the pestering blonde chunin, casually pretending like the encounter never happened. Asuma and Choji knowing better that to pry into Shikamaru's life, unless he told them personally.

Nanami mentally high-fived herself, running around the people in the streets. Happy that she managed to kind-of tell Shikamaru that she was no longer going to goof around in her male form. _'I'll have to tell Hina-chan too. Hopefully my old partner is at the training grounds, I miss hanging out with her and the girls.' _

Nanami too consumed in her thoughts and dancing around the populace to notice that she was about to collide with an equally consumed shinobi. "KYA!" she squeaked, feeling herself fall backwards. Closing her eyes, preparing to feel the impact of the hard ground…it never happened.

Feeling a strong arm wrap around her exposed waist, opening her eyes slowly. Only to blink blankly at the person she bumped into. "Maah, Maah, you should be more aware of your surroundings if you're going on a run, Miss." Coming face-to-face with a familiar gravity-defying silver hair, masked-Nin. Seeing over his shoulders two equally familiar pink-haired Kunoichi leeching onto a stoically handsome brunet.

Getting her bearings together, Nanami smiled kindly to the copy-nin. "You should too, shinobi-san. Reading Jiraiya-sama's literature in public can be a hazard." Untangling herself from the hand of her former-sensei. Stubbornly refusing to apologize to the man.

Kakashi eye-smiled down at the woman, seeing her about to retreat, receiving no apology whatsoever from her. Sakura peeked around behind him, seeing the beautiful blonde and her obvious 'gift-from-the-gods', and immediately went into possessive fangirl mode, trying her best to prevent Sasuke from seeing her. Though was too slow when Sasuke shrugged her off and moved to stand next to their sensei.

Nanami saw the Uchiha's heir eye her from head to toe, his eyes lingering a tad too long on her assets and carrying her mother's Uzumaki genes for perverts and short-temper, she slapped the youngest Uchiha across the face with no remorse. Ignoring the shocked crowd around them. "Shinobi-san, have you no manners. Other woman may appreciate your…_gaze_, but I do not. Please refrain from such crude behaviour in public and someone that is not your spouse. I'm sure the beautiful woman next you don't appreciate your indecency."

Sasuke glared at the blonde in front of him. Sakura blushing at the praise the natural beauty called her. Kakashi staring at her amused. "She's not my girlfriend." The Uchiha stated firmly.

Nanami clicked her tongue in annoyance. "I never said she was; shinobi-san. I called her beautiful."

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." He greeted, holding his hand out in greeting. Liking the way she didn't slobber all over him like his 'followers' and put him in his place.

Nanami looked to his hand and back up to his obsidian eyes. Scoffing, she turned her attention to the silver-haired Nin and said. "I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Bringing her attention to the Kunoichi. "I pity to have them as your team members. Such rude men these days. One reading Jiraiya-sama's book in public, not apologizing and the other openly checking over females in the presence of you." Shaking her head in disappointment, about to take off running, only to feel the familiar chakra signature of her mentor, burst next to her in a swirl of leaves.

Seeing the toad-Sennin look at her frantically, Nanami raised a brow at his demeanour. "Raiya, what's wrong?" the Sannin griped her shoulders desperately.

"Nami-chan, where the hell have you been? You weren't at your home or the training grounds, like I knew you would be. Do you know how dangerous the streets can be?" gazing over to the Uchiha and pointed to him strongly. "The Uchiha could've taken you away…on a _date!_" he stressed.

Nanami groaned embarrassedly. Jiraiya had this weird habit for freaking out and being over-protective whenever she was in her true form, never once in her male version. He still refused to believe that she lost her first kiss accidently to Sasuke when she 'first' became a genin.

Grabbing his ear, Nanami tugged hard. Jiraiya whined childishly. "Honestly. I saw a friend of mine, telling him I finished my mission and I got careless and got lost in thought, bumping into the masked shinobi." Pulling Jiraiya's ear harder. "I'm not a jonin for nothing, Raiya. I'd rather read all of your smut than accept to spend time with the shinobi-san with a duck's rear." Pulling the whining Sannin away from the main road and her _former_-teammates.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the blonde woman. Never had he been shrugged off before, it was definitely a first. But seeing his sensei's expression, he knew better to leave the blonde woman alone. Honestly he had never seen his sensei look so interested in something or someone, much less see his eyes light up. Sakura noticed her sensei's look and Sasuke's defeated features. Wondering what was so special about the blonde that caught both of Konoha's most eligible bachelor's eyes.

As Nanami dragged her godfather, hearing his high-pitched whines, she released him as they reached the edge of her old training ground. "Seriously Raiya! I practically grew up in _here._ The fuckin' Forest of Death. Training grounds 44. The one that not even the most battled harden shinobi wouldn't tread into purposely. I was 10 when I tamed all the animals in there." Pointing to the fenced off forest.

Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, making Nanami sigh in annoyance. "Honestly, what am I going to do with you?" her gentle smiling ruining her annoyed questioned. "Are you coming in? The animals won't bite now, now that I'm in my true form."

Jiraiya scratched his nose. "Sorry Nami-chan, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You're just like a female carbon copy of your father that sometimes I remember your mother's natural beauty…then there's her personality, which you have inherited wholeheartedly."

Nanami feigned hurt, grabbing her heart in pain. "Raiya…so mean." The toad Sennin swatted the Jinchuriki over the head, ignoring her grumbles.

"Whatever brat. Just be careful now. You're no longer a boy; people will start looking at you differently. Considering you're not wearing that ridiculous jumpsuit and you're very well _blessed_ and civil."

"Don't worry about it; I'll just kick their ass if they do wrong." Smiling furiously and jumping over the fence into her training grounds.

Jiraiya shook his head slowly in amusement. "Only you would have the balls to do that. Only you." Walking away happily, seeing his goddaughter so happy and free. _'Though she is in her prime time to find a partner…hmm…I'll have to keep an eye out. I wonder if Tsunade-hime will be interested…Who am I kidding. Of course she would!'_ Leaping joyously over to where his teammate worked. Already formulating ideas on how to keep tabs and who would be suitable for his goddaughter.

Nanami leapt, jumped, somersaulted and zoomed through the trees. Revelling in the feeling of the nature around her. The animals. The plants. The atmosphere. It all felt like home. Maybe having a fox in her gut helped with that. Nanami loved training grounds 44, she could practise in peace. Without the fear of somebody watching in and _accidently_ taking her techniques. The forest was like her very own playground…well there was another who enjoyed the forest just as much as her.

Finding a fairly large clearing in the heart of the forest. Landing gracefully and without a sound, smiling at the perfect place for her to train in her body, work out all the kinks and perfect her Katas of both her mother and father's fighting style and mash them together to make the moves completely unpredictable. The Raging Flash of the Whirlpool.

Nanami's body moved smoothly through the air, slicing through the wind then suddenly a quick succession of well-aimed jabs and kick. Twisting her body around, cartwheeling, backhand springs. Her body seeming as if she was a unique dancer. Her flexible lithe body, swaying with the current of the wind, moving in time with the sway of the trees. So in tune with her surroundings, flexing her muscles, stretching her legs. Her Taijutsu so unique and perfect for her personality.

Sweat pouring down her flesh, dancing around the smaller animals that popped up around her. Her feet dragging slightly in the ground. Moving around the dead leaves, branches and earth. Spinning around with her arms continuously pushing out and pulling in. Stopping slowly, her right arm held straight in front of her, with her palm facing in the same direction. Her left arm angled back near her breast, palm face up. Her head facing forward, body facing sideways, her right leg bent slightly with the tip of her foot on the ground. Her left leg balancing the weight.

If somebody was watching up high, they would notice Ying-Yang sign drawn perfectly. Her right foot being the pen with her in her finishing stance, standing calmly.

Nanami grinned, feeling her body burn and relax at the familiar workout and dropped her stance. "So are you going to greet me, or do I have to drag you over…Anko." A purple haired woman with a very generous bust emerged from the shadows. Her eyes sparling with mirth and lips smirking in Nanami's direction.

"Not going to hide anymore, ne Nami-chan." Nanami grinned wider, jumping out of her circle and over to Anko to hug her tightly. The snake mistress returning the hug with just as much vigour. "It's good to have you back Gaki. The girls and I miss having you around." Pulling out of the hug, holding Nanami at arm's length. Giving the blonde a sadistic look. "Now we can wreak havoc once more…partner."

The two jonin laughed loudly, remembering the good old days. Where Anko during Nanami's time in the academy would come over to her home and both would plan the pranks Nanami would to the villagers. Considering the two of them couldn't go on missions together and put-down enemies in the _best_ way possible. The Sandaime had nicknamed them the 'Demon Mistresses' and in tough situations, would bring Nanami back and send them off. The two of them working like a well-oiled machine.

"Well tonight we're going to celebrate your return. I'll gather the girls and book us a room at the Korean Barbeque hut. Be there at 7, okay." Anko ruffled Nanami's hair, hugging her one last time before she leapt off out of the forest to tell everyone else of the good news and plan. It had been a while since they all last gathered.

Nanami's insides warmed up, radiating elation and peace.

Seeing the larger animals appear around her, Nanami saw their hesitation till she held a hand out in a welcoming gesture. Making the animals giddy, scuttling over to her, enjoying her comforting aura. Creating shadow clones as to not leave the other animals out, deciding to spend the rest of her time with her animals, before needing to get ready for the dinner.

**6.45pm Naruto's apartment.**

Nanami stood before her mirror, hoping she picked out the right clothes for the dinner. Knowing Anko, the dinner wouldn't be the only thing in store for her tonight.

In the mirror, Nanami stood in a midnight blue, knee length spaghetti dress with a pair of black strappy heel, exenterating her long, tanned & toned legs. Deciding that it would be okay to show off her natural skin tone yet hide her whisker marks. She wasn't mentally or emotionally prepared for others to find out so early. Putting away the Shodai's necklace, replacing it with a sapphire gem on a pure silver chain. A gift from Gaara for when she _rescued_ him from the Akatsuki.

Nanami sighed heavily as she fingered the jewellery. _'I hate lying about this. I don't understand why Uncle Nagato is so…eccentric.' _**"You know he's doing it for you. As much as I want to help to keep you safe outside, I can't because of the Shinigami's seal. I can only help you from in here." **_'I know Rama-chan. It just hurts and I find it highly offensive that people don't trust in my abilities to take care of myself. It's truly insulting.' _**"I do too Kit. You are ****my**** Jinchuriki after all." **Nanami snorted at his pride, opting to put on a coat of lip-gloss with no need or want for makeup, leaving her hair out.

Checking herself out one last time in the mirror, nodding happily at the results. Feeling comfortable in her body, she headed over to her nightstand and pulled out a wad of cash, a Fuinjutsu book and her keys and sealed the money into her wrist. Heading out the door and locking it behind her, sealing her keys away too.

Nanami walked down the street at a leisurely pace, since the restaurant was a ten minute walk from her place. Reading the book along the way, skimming through the chapters about sealing matrixes and how to make seals in the air with chakra, which only high level masters could accomplish. Naruto was so absorbed in her book to notice the hungry and lecherous gazes being aimed her way, from both sexes. Lost in all the possibilities to create seals to notice the back she walked straight into, yet never breaking her gaze from the book, she mumbled out. "Sorry…" continuing her way to the BBQ pit.

The man she bumped into looked at her amusedly, so engrossed into her book that she didn't even know that she bumped into the same person she did that morning. Kakashi pulled out his Icha, Icha from Naruto and began re-reading his favourite chapters. "Kakashi-sensei?!" looking over his shoulder to see his two subordinates staring at him suspiciously.

Sakura was tempted to try and dispel the illusion in front of her, instead continuing to say. "You're on time for once."

"Hn."

"Maah, Maah, you sound like I'm always late. How rude?" walking off depressingly while reading his book at the same time. The two chunin deadpanned at their sensei and followed after him. It was Konoha 12 plus Yamato-Taicho & Sai's monthly gathering. All heading over to the Korean BBQ for dinner and reminisce about the past month and whatnot. Not knowing that two of the members won't show.

**XXXX**

Nanami sealed her book away as she felt the familiar chakra signatures of her friends, even if they were all older, Nanami had matured fairly quickly than others her age and fit right in with the women. Looking up to see four stunning women waiting for her eagerly at the entrance of the restaurant.

The first woman being Anko. She was wearing a beige halter shirt with a plunging neck-line and tight black slacks with a pair of matching ankle wedge boots. Her purple hair out and reaching to her shoulders, each strand beautifully wavy.

The second woman next to Anko was another purple-haired Kunoichi. She was wearing a burgundy coloured long-sleeved dress, ending at her knees and hugged her body all snug. Having on a pair of champagne coloured heels and a silver belt and ruby bracelet. The swords Mistress, Yūgao Uzuki.

Next was a beautiful brunette with her hair placed in a messy bun and had red markings on her cheeks. She had on a long-sleeved leather skater dress, ending mid-thigh with patterned stocking, topped off with a pair of ankle black studded wedge boots. Her attire suiting her personality and nature perfectly. The heiress of the Inuzuka clan, Hana.

The last female having long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She wore a vermillion coloured short Sleeve, all over pleat fitted dress with a pair of dark grey ankle wedge zip-up boots. Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress, Kurenai Yuhi.

Nanami smiled brightly and made her way over to the woman. Hugging each of them in greeting and said. "I'm glad I actually dressed up, you all look amazing. Though I did have a feeling dinner wouldn't be the only thing in your itinerary, Anko"

Anko chuckled and lead the way into the restaurant, waving over the waiter to take them to their private area. "Of course not. It's not every day we get to have some girl time together, so we have to go all out." The girls laughed as they sat down, remembering the times they all went out together. Drinking, daring, flirting and the karaoke.

Kurenai looked over to Nanami and said. "You look beautiful, Nami-chan. It's about time you took care of yourself, you seem a lot more happier." Nanami twirled her hair out of habit as she waited for the meat to cook. "Wellbeing hyperactive and the dead-last takes a toll on my body. I'm just glad that I got my old rank back and get to go back out in _real_ missions. Those C-ranks are killing me; I need some action…or a vacation."

Yūgao rubbed her back out of sympathy. "That's what you get for being an ignorant genin." Pinching her cheek like a child.

"Mou, Yūgao-chan. So harsh." Her blue orbs tearing up slightly, making the girls all laugh once again. Hana wiped away her tear and asked. "Ne, Nami-chan. Why are you hiding your whiskers?" all eating the cooked meat and drinking the sake that Anko ordered.

"Hmm? Oh! I'm just not up for people knowing I'm actually a girl. I want to relax a bit before I throw myself into the lion's den…hmm…" popping a succulent piece of meat into her mouth, enjoying the marinade dance along her buds. "You know what. We should all spend the day at the new day-spar and bring along Hina-chan, Shizune-nee and Nade-nee. It's been _forever_ since I last pampered myself." Nanami exaggerated.

Kurenai and Yūgao's lit up happily, Anko nodding her head furiously, unable to speak with the food in her mouth. With Hana speaking for all of them. "Ahh that would be great. I heard that their back massages are the top of the line and the oils that they used are homemade with imported ingredients from the land of Spring and Yugagakure. All natural ingredients."

The women all sighed in bliss, just imagining pampering themselves at every woman's heaven. The cloud nine's resort. Getting a discount since they're Kunoichi of Konoha.

Anko decided it was the perfect time to mention a certain subject and said casually. "So Kurenai, you and Asuma. Huh?" the girls all chuckled at the genjutsu mistress's cherry face as she spluttered out denials.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Anko." Smirking slightly, Kurenai added. "Though I do wonder about you and Iruka from the Academy." Nanami choked on her drink as he eyes bugged out at the snake summoner. Hana and Yūgao laughing louder.

Anko didn't mind as she said. "He's a real gentleman…and he has great night-adventure _skills._" Nanami covered her ears, not wanting to hear another word about her surrogate brother.

"La-La-La. Iruka-nii is a nice dolphin." Yūgao chuckled and pulled Nanami's hands away from her ears.

"Oh come on, Nami-chan. You've got to have a guy on your radar. After Hayate I never thought that I'd find love again…but then I met…um…how do I tell you…?"

Everyone looked over to the purple-haired ANBU smugly, with Anko prodding her along. "Oh common Yūgao. He can't be that bad."

Yūgao took in a deep breath and spat it all out at once. "I'mdatingMaitoGai."

Everyone looked at her shell-shocked, except Nanami, who pointed a victorious finger in her direction. "HA! I knew it. I _knew_ it." The girls looked at the blonde questionably. "Oh common, I practically saw it coming. He was there to comfort you after the loss of Hayate-sensei and whenever I would see either you or Gai-san around the village, you guys always seem to be together. Smiling, laughing and whatnot. Your eyes all big and sparkly…just like Kurenai and Asuma-san."

Yūgao smiled kindly at the blonde, with Anko and Hana giving Yūgao the congratulations and Kurenai still denying her relationship with Asuma. "Thanks guys. I wasn't expecting ya'll to accept Gai-kun like this." They all raised their brows at the affectionate honorific, Yūgao never noticing as she was pouring herself another cup of sake.

"Gai's a sweet guy. It just takes patients and a good eye to see underneath all that…youth." Hana complemented. "Though Aoba is a great boyfriend too. He's the only man that can handle my family's brashness and myself & loves my pups." Hana smiled softly as she bit into her meat.

Nanami looked to see all three females smiling happily, realizing. "Argg! Now I'm the single friend." Drowning down her full cup of sake.

The woman laughed lightly, remembering Nanami's unnaturally high tolerance for alcohol. Yūgao patted her on the back. "Don't worry your pretty little head, Nami-chan. We'll find you a fantastic man in no time."

"Ahh, but the hardest part is for them to survive Jiraiya-sama, Lady Tsunade and Iruka-kun." Anko stated. Nanami's shoulders drooped dramatically, making Anko quickly add. "Which means that they'd want a man who can love and protect their little princess."

The girls sighed in relief as Nanami smiled back up at them, all eating, drinking, gossiping and laughing for the next hour and a half. Enjoying each other's company and tales.

Anko check the time to see it was almost 9 and gathered her friend's attention. "Okay ladies. I'd say it has been a while since we last heard our youngest sing." Everybody smiled widely to each other. "And it's about damn time we let loose and have fun like the beautiful woman we are." The girls laughed as the four older woman ushered Nanami out of the room to wait at the front as they would pay for the bill. Nanami was reluctant at first but for once, let herself be spoiled by the girls and made her way over to the entrance.

Though just as she made it over to the door, not even a minute passed by when she heard. "Nami-chan? What are you doing here?" looking over, smiling brightly at her best-friend.

"I was just celebrating my return with the girls, Shika." Pulling him into a tender embrace with the lazy Nara burying his head into her hair, arms around her waist.

"At least I'm not on the floor this time." Nanami pulled back and swatted his head, pouting slightly. Shikamaru chuckled at the blonde and said. "Kaa-san wanted me to tell you to come over for dinner someday. Both her and Tou-san miss having you around…in fact I think the whole compound does." Sighing tiredly.

Nanami laughed and replied. "It has been a while since I last came over, but what are you doing he – oh shit, I totally forgot." Shikamaru saw the panic in her eyes and squeezed her shoulder in reassurance.

"Don't. Hinata and I covered for you. We said that Jiraiya-sama wanted to test you for the next level of training…which isn't exactly lying, since he wants you to train as the next Gamma-Sennin." Nanami sighed in relief and hugged her best-friend again, whispering. "I owe you and Hina-chan one. Arigato."

The pair heard a cough from behind Shikamaru and turned to face them, Shikamaru's arm around Nanami's waist. Both coming face-to-face with most of the members of Konoha 12 and the added 2. Nanami wanted so badly to groan in annoyance but the sight of the Hyuga heiress made her squeal happily and glomp the girl with Hinata hugging back tightly.

"It's good to have you back Nami-chan." Stunning the crowd as Hinata spoke at the normal pitch and didn't stutter once. Hinata pulled back and checked out her best friend, making Nanami blush and fidget slightly with Shikamaru taking his place by her side. Glaring at the offenders staring at the blonde wrongly. Namely Sasuke Uchiha. "Now what do we have here? Is our little Nami-chan growing up and hitting the night-life?"

"Mou, Hina-chan, I'm not little…and I'm older than you by two months."

Ino coughed impatiently and stated. "So the two of you know Nanami-san."

"Ahh, Yamanaka-san, please just call me Nanami. I feel uncomfortable with honorifics."

Ino waved the other blonde off and walked over to her. "Then just call me Ino. Though I must say, you have style. Are you on a date or something?" Hinata and Ino's eyes sparkling with Shikamaru narrowing his eyes.

"No, no. nothing like that. Just a girl's night out, we Kunoichi do need to let loose and pamper ourselves every once in a while…" winking over a Tenten, who nodded slowly in understanding.

"Nami-chan, what is this? Not even 5 minutes and your already leaving us behind. Some partner you are." Anko came along, pointing an accusing finger at the blonde, which only made her laugh lightly.

Konoha 12 all turned to see four beautiful women stride confidently over and stand near the blonde jonin. Star struck at the model-like women, Sakura feeling envious with Ino, Hinata and Tenten all giddy seeing such obvious and powerful woman. Kiba was blushing and splutter about his sister's attire, refusing to believe his eyes.

"Kurenai/Yūgao." Came the awed whispers from Asuma Sarutobi and Maito Gai. Nanami smiled softly and _accidently_ bumped into them and made them stumble into their partners. Anko and Hana high-fiving each other behind Nanami.

"Now, now kiddies. Save your _love_ for behind closed doors." Hana commented, making Nanami and Anko giggle at the four blushing shinobi.

Shikamaru asked Nanami firmly. "Are you heading elsewhere?" Anko butted in and pointed out. "Of course. It's not every day Nami-chan relaxes like this, so where hitting the shinobi bar for karaoke night and happy hour…ain't that right, _partner_."

Nanami rolled her eyes as she snorted and replied. "I'm just happy that you're not dragging us over to the clubs…" smirking, Nanami looked at Anko knowingly. "…Or is it that Ruka-nii will ground you & refuse his _night-adventures._" Nanami and Hana laughed, seeing Anko's face pale with Hana pulling their two other friends over from their mates.

Yamato shook in fright, his pasty finger pointing at the two women. "It can't be." Everyone looked at him curiously and confused. "You're the 'Demon Mistresses', dubbed by Sandaime-sama himself." The other team leaders pale considerably as Naruto and Anko looked at each other and shrugged off the scared men.

Neji walking over to the blonde and surprisingly hugged her and Nanami preferring not to be rude hugged him back with him whispering. "So this is what you really look like. Fate can be so unpredictable, Naruto…or should I say Nanami."

Pulling apart Nanami replied. "What can I say? I'm just that unique." Smiling to the Hyuga genius. "Can I ask for a favour?" Nanami frowned slightly, Neji moving forward so that she could whisper into his ear. "Keep an eye out for Kiba. If he is even a hair out of line with Hina-chan, then take him down…brutally." Neji pulled back with a slight smirk marring his pale features.

Yūgao grabbed Nanami by the arm, pulling her over towards the door, and saying. "We better hurry now." With Kurenai following close behind. Hana & Anko looked over to each other, grinning knowingly. "Do you guys want to tag along? The more the merrier, ne?" Hana asked.

The three women froze at the door, wondering what the hell those two were doing. Out of the entire group only Gai, Asuma, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura and surprisingly Kakashi agreed to come along.

Anko and Hana waved of Nanami's glare with Yūgao and Kurenai appearing by their men. Asuma and Gai wearing goofy grins, ignorant to the jealous eyes that followed them. Nanami couldn't help but feel happy for the girls, especially Yūgao. It had affected Nanami too, losing her kenjutsu teacher, remembering mourning in Yoshino Nara's arms and spending the entire night at their place when the Sandaime died. All of the Nara accepted her into the family and knew of her playing a male; the lazy geniuses had basically unofficially adopted her with a welcoming embrace. Even the deer took solace in her presence.

Sasuke trying his best to ignore his two arguing fangirls, well Ino was a former considering she was dating Choji, but that didn't stop her from riling up Sakura; stared as Shikamaru walked alongside the blonde. Seeing the obvious protective stance he had around her. Sasuke studied the blonde jonin carefully. He could see clearly in her eyes the power and command she held the confidence and grace as she walked; her obvious alluring features and no-nonsense, brutally honest yet kind personality. That fact that she was the same age as his peers and holds a jonin rank, he has never seen her around. _'Seeing as she mentioned this morning to Jiraiya-sama that she returned from a mission, could mean that she regularly takes high-rank mission or just came back from a long term.'_ Though Sasuke was interested in her, considering her to be a suitable Uchiha wife to stand by his side. But the look in her eye, he knew without a doubt that she detested him and would never give him the light of day in the hopes to pursue an intimate relationship with him. Friendship, yes. Romantically, never in all her lifetimes.

"How are you feeling?" Shikamaru asked as he held out his arm, knowing Nanami never really wore heels. Nanami looked thankfully at him and linked her arm in his, feeling his body heat warm her up a bit and started circulating her chakra through her body to keep her warm. Sighing, she replied. "I feel free, happy. But honestly sometimes I feel tired, angry and sad; I should've dropped out when the old man passed."

Shikamaru chuckled lightly, enjoying his time with his surrogate little sister. Ino walking up next to them. "So are you two like an item or something." The two surrogate siblings chuckled with Nanami answering the other blonde. "No, you could say that we're like…family."

"Not 'like' Nami-chan. We are. You know how much Tou-san and Kaa-san love you." Ino awed at the blushing blonde and moved over to her side to ask a few questions.

"Your name means 'Seven Seas' right? So how old are? Your rank? Are you dating anyone? Do you want to go shopping some day? What are your hobbies?" Ino bumbled. Shikamaru groaned in embarrassment, but Nanami ignored him and tried her best to answer the Yamanaka's questions.

"Yes, 16, Elite Jonin, no, sure I'd love to and I enjoy cooking, gardening, training and Fuinjutsu." Nanami nodded her head; confident she answered Ino's entire questions and asked. "Now it's your turn Ino. Don't leave a girl high & dry, Girl code." Holding up crossed fingers.

Ino squealed in delight, crossing her fingers too. "So you've read my blog."

Nanami's eyes widened and whispered. "No way. You're the 'Garden of Eve'."

Ino nodded furiously and decided to answer her own questions. "I'm 16, chunin, yes I am. His name's Choji Ackimichi. He's soo sweet, kind and treats me like a princess. I'll show you my favourite stores and I like gardening, learning medical ninjutsu and poisons."

"Ehh, Sugoi. You and Anko would get along well with poisons. So tell me about Choji…"

Shikamaru let the girls be, enjoying watching Sasuke trying to pry himself free from Sakura and Kakashi along with Asuma teasing Gai & Yūgao with the aid of Anko & Hana. Kurenai just smiling, trying her best to stifle her giggles. Seeing just up ahead the shinobi bar Anko lead them to and signalled for Nanami and Ino that they were arriving and all headed into the bar.

One of the waiters seeing the 'fearsome five' and ushered them over to their regular booth. All 12 of them fitting in easily with at least 4 seats to spare. The only reason why the ladies need the large area was because of all the alcohol and food they ordered as well as to play a round of strip poker sometimes when they felt a bit wild. Which was 85% of the time, especially with their bets on who could steal a snog with either a male or female.

Starting from the left from the front of the table went Hana, Anko, Sasuke, Sakura, Yūgao, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Ino, Shikamaru, Nanami and ending with Kakashi, who was sitting opposite Hana.

With Anko saying to the waiter. "Bring over the usual…" smirking in Nanami's direction, changing her mind. "…Actually double the order. We're going all out." The others of the 'fearsome five' all smiled at each other challengingly.

"Hope you're all ready to lose." Hana inputted smugly.

"I don't think so Hana. Today I'm feeling lucky, especially with my man by my side." Yūgao commented, earning a blush from the Taijutsu specialist.

"Oh please. There's no need for light weight's here ladies." Kurenai smirked confidently.

Nanami scoffed, leaning onto the table challengingly. "We all know I'm going to win…I always do."

As the words left Nanami's mouth, five waiters all lined up and brought over litres and litres of liquor, various soda jugs, ice and 12 cups. With a green-haired man pulling out a black book and said. "Okay, we're taking in bets now." Going around to several tables and getting the money and writing down the bets.

"Kurenai-sensei, what's going on?" the genjutsu mistress looked over to the Yamanaka next to her and answered. "Don't fret it; we do this whenever we have a girl's night. A good old fashion drinking competition. Which I plan on winning."

Shikamaru looked over to his surrogate little sister and said. "You know Tou-san's going to have your ass…though I'm pretty sure Kaa-san would love to join in."

Anko had already passed around the four bottles of hard sake, Naruto shrugging her shoulders, saying. "The more the merrier…" Looking to the label of the alcohol. Smirking. "68%...starting off at the top, ne? Bring. It. On."

"Can we get a countdown, please?" Hana asked, as the other shinobi in the bar hollered out. "5. 4. 3. 2. 1…DRINK!"

The 'fearsome five' chugged the sake greedily, feeling the familiar burn in their throats and the stinging aromas of the rice wine. Everyone else at their tabled looked at them in awe, disgust or shock. Kakashi putting away his smut, seeing as all the women never once spilling a drop.

Nanami was the first to slam down her bottle with Anko following close after along with the other three. "Take that, ladies. You know the rules." The other women scowled as they filled their cups to the brim with a mixture of rum and cola, throwing it back as if it was nothing.

Nanami looked over to her former-sensei and decided to get him into the mix and pointed to the concoctions on the table. "As our rules state, the winner gets to make the next mix. But since ya'll are new to this, why don't you make the next mix for us?"

Kakashi eye smiled at the teen blonde and accepted. To make things interesting he asked. "Close your eyes." the women all looked to each other and shrugged, following Kakashi's request.

The copy-nin reached over a grabbed the large mixture, opting to go with the works and add in at least 5mls of every alcohol and a dash of orange juice. Extra strong and extra disgusting. Shaking the concoctions and pouring them into their glasses, he decided to play nice and add in some ice and slid them all over to the playing females. Everyone else shaking their heads in pity at what was going to happen and that someone was bound to lose in this round.

"Okay open up." He said and watched as they all studied the drink, Nanami even going as far as to smell the beverage and glared up to the jonin next to her and said. "You bastard. I don't know why I even opened my mouth." Kakashi chuckled and indicated for them to drink.

Nanami held her glass out in cheers with the other women following suit. "To the scarecrow's poison."

"Here, Here." They cheered and immediately down the drink. The liquid only touched Kurenai and Yūgao's tongue when they slammed the drink down and reached over for a jug of soda to wash away the disgusting concoction.

Hana looked as if she wanted to throw up but her Inuzuka pride ploughed through, being able to drink half of her cup before putting her cup down and reaching over for a jug of orange juice.

Anko and Nanami still going hard at the beverage. Neither showing any sign of the drink affecting them and both slammed the drink down at the same time, empty. Gai wondered what it tasted like and took a sip only to grab Yūgao's drink to cleanse his mouth and hollered out. "Such youthful beauties to drink such hard liquor."

Kakashi whistled, seeing that neither of the two showed any signs of the alcohol affecting them.

"Kurenai, hand over your glass." Nanami stated confidently, her eyes locking challengingly at Anko. "I'll show you how it's done." Kurenai giggled and slid over her 'poison' and poured herself a normal alcoholic beverage.

"You too, Yūgao. I'll show you your place, Nami-chan." Both grabbing hold of the drinks that slid across the table.

Hana fussed around giddily and said. "GO!" the two opposing jonin chugging the drink back, with Anko gagging a bit yet continued on. The beverage feeling as if was burning through their pipes…oh yes; they were going to feel this the next morning.

Nanami steadily place her cup on the table…empty. Not a drop left over. Anko following suit about 15 seconds later, hiccupping. Nanami smiled widely in victory and said. "Common ladies, cough it up." The women begrudgingly mumbled about their defeat and each pulled out their 50's from indecent hiding places, Nanami gathering her winnings and stored them in her seal. All hearing the cheering going on around the bar.

Hana pushed her drink over to the blonde and said. "Well Miss 'Unnaturally high tolerance for alcohol', can you down this?"

"Pfft, you know it takes a lot for me to even feel a buzz." Grabbing Hana's drinking and took it like a shot. "Now, ladies and gentlemen as much as I enjoy drinking, it would make us all feel better if ya'll joined in too." As Anko poured shots for everyone.

"You kiddies better enjoy it now because you may never know when's the next time you can relax." Anko inputted.

Sakura hesitated for a moment before Ino said. "Are you scared, Billboard-brow." Taking the shot along with Shikamaru and Sasuke. Sakura rising to the challenge took the shot with slight coughing afterwards and pointed out. "Oh please, Ino-Pig. My Shishō can drink 15 bottles of sake a day; of course I can handle a few drinks." Pouring herself a glass of raspberry and vodka.

Shikamaru sighed at their childish behaviour and made conversation with the Uchiha heir, both enjoying their cold beers. The two jonin/ANBU couple flirting down the line.

Anko mixed her a gin & tonic when she remembered. "Oh that's right. Nami-chan, it's been _ages_ since we last heard you sing." Nanami giggled and accepted the green mixture from Kakashi, smiling in thanks.

"Sure, why not. Got a genre for me."

Anko and Hana thought deeply, both bringing their gazes to the weird/cute couple at the middle of the table and nodded to each other knowingly. "A love song." Anko smirked.

Nanami choked on her drink and looked at her partner scandalously. "You're serious." She stated as a fact. Anko and Hana nodded strongly. Naruto shook her head in amusement. "Of course you would. You bloody lover-birds trying to corrupt the happily single." Getting a victory sign from the two Kunoichi opposite her and was about to ask Kakashi to move politely. But instead she squealed a bit when he picked her up from the hips and moved her over and out.

Nanami tried her best to glare at the masked-nin. Failing miserably as a pink hue tinted her cheeks. Kakashi eye smiled up to her, holding up his glass in a friendly manner as if nothing happened. Nanami scoffed at her former-sensei and made her way over to that stage just a few steps from the booth and smiled kindly at the manager, whispering her request into his ear and took to the stand as he got the music ready for on her queue.

Nanami never noticing the four women and Shikamaru all glance to one another secretly, smirking as they all got the signal.

Nanami tapped on the microphone to gather the shinobi and Kunoichi's attention and said. "To those new to the bar, I'm Nanami and today I'm going to sing one of my favourite songs. So to all the love-birds in the joint don't be shy. Common out and dance with your _special_ someone. If your single, grab a friend, because this song is for all of you. Enjoy." Creating two clones as backup singers and nodded to the manager to start the music. "To all the beautiful angels and Handsome devils out there tonight. Arianna Grande: Tattooed heart."

_You don't need a lot of money_

_Honey you don't have to play no games_

_All I need is all your loving_

_To get the blood rushing through my veins_

_I wanna say we're going steady_

_Like it's 1954_

_No, it doesn't have to be forever_

_Just as long as I'm the name on your_

_Tattooed Heart_

**-**Nanami saw Gai and Asuma lead out their partners with Shikamaru asking Ino, obviously seeing her wanting gaze all took to the dance floor and started swaying slowly. With other couples and friends joining soon after. Anko and Hana dancing with each other with Sasuke refusing Sakura's request. Naruto gestured for one of her clones to offer her former-teacher to dance and was glad that he accepted the offer. Seeing the duos dancing in content with each other.**-**

_Tattooed Heart, Tattooed Heart_

_Tattooed Heart, Tattooed Heart_

_Tattooed Heart, Tattooed Heart_

_You don't need to worry about making me crazy_

_Cause I'm way past that_

_And so just call me, if you want me_

_Cause you got me, and I'll show you_

_How much I want to be_

_On your Tattooed Heart_

_Tattooed Heart, Tattooed Heart_

_Tattooed Heart, Tattooed Heart_

_Tattooed Heart, Tattooed Heart_

_Just as long as I'm the name on your_

_Tattooed Heart_

**-**On the dance floor Anko and Hana were discussing a possible matchup, secretly eyeing their blonde clone friend and the shameless pervert, completely at ease with each other, no words necessary. The two women planning on bringing in Kurenai and Yūgao.**-**

_Help me, baby if you're joking_

_My baby_

_And lay me your name_

_And kiss me underneath the moonlight_

_Darling let me trace the light on your_

_Tattooed Heart_

_Tattooed Heart, Tattooed Heart_

_Tattooed Heart, Tattooed Heart_

_Tattooed Heart, Tattooed Heart_

_Just as long as I'm the name on your_

_Tattooed Heart_

As Nanami finished the song, everybody clapped to her wonderful performance and dispelled her clones. Anko came over to Nanami and pulled her into a hug. "Your voice as beautiful as always, Nami-chan." Naruto giggled as the manager started playing 'Cascada: Evacuate the dance floor.' Manoeuvring around the dancing body to get back to their table. With Anko sliding into place were Hana used to sit and with Nanami where Kakashi used to be seated.

"You have quiet the voice. We haven't been properly introduced, I'm Kakashi Hatake."

Nanami smiled kindly and shook his out-stretch hand, the pair never noticing that her drinking buddies distracting the other member so the two could converse without interruptions. "Nanami. So you're the so-called copy-nin of the sharingan eye. I never expected that you'd be so openly…profligate." Anko and Shikamaru had to stifle their laughter, seeing Nanami call Kakashi a 'pervert' in the most classiest way ever.

Kakashi stared at the blonde stunned as she reached for her drink and took a sip, processing what she had just said and chuckled quietly. "Well that is a first." Grabbing a pitcher of beer to refill his cup. "So tell me about yourself."

"Like what, Hatake-san?" Nanami having inkling as to what he would ask her and honestly it inwardly amused her to no end that her former-sensei had not a clue as to who she truly is…or more likely was.

"Hmm, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dream for the future." The blonde Jinchuriki had a hard time swallowing her drink and snorted quietly.

"Depends, will you actually tell me yours? The truth." She was Kakashi hesitate for a moment and feeling her inner-prankster she continued. "You know what, Hatake-san. Why don't you give me an example and if I find your introduction reasonable then I'll reply."

Taking her up on her challenge he decide to dabble a bit. "Okay then. I like reading, taking care of & training my Ninken and Konoha's forestry. I dislike traitors and rapist. My hobbies are reading, especially Jiraiya-sama's books and my dream for the future…hmmm…I never thought that far ahead."

Nanami was not expecting an answer like that, but smiled at him and took a big swig of her drink. "I guess it's my turn. I like my friends, animals, nature, training and studying Fuinjutsu. I dislike traitors, rapists, child abusers and…fangirls." Looking over to the pink haired harpy, shivering involuntarily. Kakashi grunting in understanding as he drank his beer. "My hobbies are gardening, cooking, training and learning new jutsu, especially Fuinjutsu. My dream for the future…I guess I would like to pass on the will of fire." Both of them gulping down their drinks, Anko and Hana seeing the competition they unknowingly started. Nanami would definitely feel the alcohol in the morning, considering that Kakashi's tolerance was just as high as hers.

The two spent the next hour and a half speaking about trivial things in their lives. Jutsu, Ninken, Konoha, somehow Jiraiya's book got put in there and strangely enough politics. Kakashi had never met a woman like Nanami before. She was civil, smart, polite and obviously beautiful yet for a young age she could drink like a camel just like Tsunade-sama and for her to obtain her jonin rank at the age of 8 was mighty impressive and she never flaunted or bragged about her skills. There was definite guilt and underlying anger in her lithe body and seemed to harbour a large secret, an enigma. Kakashi didn't even want to be the pervert he is around her, well not yet anyway. She was a first that was not in his graduating class that did not try and seduce or drool all over him. He didn't even realise when he started to play with her hand and she didn't seem to take notice of the skin-ship. He did however felt the familiar buzz in his head but knew he could make it home without being raped by his fangirls.

Nanami on the other hand had never seen her genin sensei so relax and open…kind of. Even if he did cover ¾ of his face, she could tell with only his sole eye, his posture and the way he talked that he has had a hardened life, regrets and guilt. Hiding behind his mask, porn and his 'cool & hip' ways as commented several times by Gai. She never really paid attention to Kakashi when she was 'Naruto' considering she would always get too absorbed into her role, unless in dire situations where her natural instincts kicked in. She did feel guilty at times for letting Orochimaru bite Sasuke and failed to bring him home, but it was her mission carried on by Tsunade and the Elders themselves yet told her if it became too much of a burden for her then she can return to her post. She did however noticed that Kakashi was playing with her hand and didn't really mind, even if it did creep her out a bit seeing her former-sensei like this.

"So Nanami, I haven't seen you around Konoha before. You're not a spy or anything?" Kakashi asked making the blonde jonin snort and giggle.

"Actually I just finished my 8 yearlong missions." Taking the shot of vodka from Anko. "I'm glad to be back permanently. Missions like those can be taxing on the mind."

Kakashi hummed in agreement as he took he shot as well, noticing that Sakura had passed out drunk along with Ino and Sasuke had a pink tinge to his cheeks with Shikamaru smirking victoriously. The two couples had already left thirty minutes back with Anko & Hana leaving the table to hit the karaoke machine. Nanami looked to the bar's clock seeing that it was a few minutes past 11 and as much as she would've loved to drink the night away, wanted to be hangover-free as much as possible and see a few more people tomorrow. Namely Iruka at the academy and the Nara clan.

Nanami was elated finally but was soon ruined as Sakura mumbled in her sleep, which only Nanami could hear through all the music and her exceptional hearing. "Naruto-baka…Sasuke-kun g-gon-e cuz' y-ou…b-aka…y-ou sh-oul…Nev…c-com…b-ack…"

Nanami lowered her head, her hair falling around her face and breathed in deeply and looked back up and over to the two singing drunks smiling. Using handsignals to tell them that she's leaving and nodded to Shikamaru who moved into Anko's seat. "I guess I'll see you guys' around." Getting out of the booth and over to the entrance. Only to be stopped from exiting as she heard Kakashi call out her name, turning around to face him walk over to her. "Yes, Hatake-san?"

"You do realise that it is dangerous to walk home around this time of night. Don't get me wrong, I can clearly see the strength you hold, but you may never know."

Nanami looked at the silver Nin suspiciously, shaking off his statement and replied. "I'll be fine. After all I don't plan on walking home, I just need space to shunshin home so I don't disturb people. Ja ne." disappearing in a swirl of water that somehow splashed all the drunkards nearest to the door. Kakashi eye smiled at the spot she was previously in and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, both heading home.

**Next morning.**

Nanami woke up to furious pounding at her door and feel out of bed groaning. Checking the time to see that it was 10am. "Shit, I was supposed to get up at 8." Rubbing her face tiredly as she stood up in her bedroom in only her black undies from last night and sighed, hearing the pounding splintering her door. Just thankful that she was able to lock and seal up the apartment before she stripped naked and went to bed.

Trudging slowly over to her door, just remembering that she had nothing on to cover her bust she heard a familiar screech. "NARUTO-BAKA! I know you're in there! Open up!" Nanami ran her fingers through her hair and grabbed her dress & shoes and threw them in her closest, sealing the door for extra percussion and henged herself into 'Naruto' her underwear turning into grey sweats that hung off 'his' hips, showing off his sculpted muscles, tan and abs and made his way over to the front door.

Going through handsigns to release the barrier, Naruto unlocked his door and quickly grabbed the fist that was about to collide with his face, twisting it and pinning the perpetrator against the door. Not caring that it was an even paler Sakura.

"Naruto! Let me go!" she hollered.

Naruto tightened his hold, making her squeal, still tired from last night and the years he spend acting as the dobe. "You have no rights here, Sakura-chan. This is my home and I don't appreciate waking up to your yelling and almost breaking my door." Releasing the shocked chunin. Naruto rubbed his face tiredly. "I'm just glad Ero-Sennin taught me Fuinjutsu…keeps unwanted visitors out." Eyeing his three former-teammates. Seeing Kakashi as normal as ever, Sasuke for the first time in his life not handsome and Sakura turning slightly green and swaying. Smiling wickedly, Naruto comment. "Well look what we have here. Did the two of you try the night-life out…I must say, you fail terribly." Leaning against his door-frame with his arms crossed, blocking them from coming inside.

"Dobe, can we come inside. We need to talk." Naruto raised a brow at Sasuke being polite…almost and Sakura gaping with a bit of drool and pink cheeks. Staring at Naruto weirdly.

"Sakura-chan, keep your eyes on the Teme. This…" he gestured to his chiselled body. "Is for someone else." Naruto chuckled deeply at Sakura's denials, making something or someone else appear next to Naruto, highly annoyed.

"Oi Naruto, either they're in or out. It's too troublesome to deal with your shit this early in the morning." Appearing next to Naruto was the Nara heir in black sweats and a white tank, scowling slightly. Sakura immediately getting the wrong idea, blushing furiously. The two teens in sweats tsked at the female chunin.

Naruto explaining before Sakura could comment. "Well it's not my fault you went out drinking and turned up at my place a 3 in the morning all because you didn't want your mum to find out." Naruto laughed as Shikamaru flipped him the bird and reluctantly invited team Kakashi inside, opening curtains along the way and said. "Go sleep in my room. You know the combination right?"

Shikamaru waved him off and trudged over to the bedroom and hid from the view of the guests, the handseals to enter Naruto's room and slammed the door behind him. Everyone feeling the small spike of chakra Passover, indicating Shikamaru re-sealed the room.

"Tch, lazy asshole." Going through his cardboards to find something for the two lightweights, not wanting for them to barf around his home, finding the murky green vile that Tsunade had given him to cleanse the body from the alcoholic toxins and grabbed two shot glass, filling them to the brim before handing it over to the two chunin. "You barf in my home, I'll make you eat it." He said seriously and narrowed his eyes dangerously as they took the concoctions, smiling afterwards as they drank it and took the shot glassed back and put them in the sink.

Team Kakashi sitting in different sections of Naruto's living room, Sakura obviously sitting next to Sasuke. "Mind telling me why your all here."

"Can't you put a shirt on, it's indecent." Sakura commented.

Naruto chuckled and replied. "This is my home Sakura-chan and…" walking over to his window, opening it, smirking sexily down at the people on the streets. Earning a round of squeals, shouts and wolf-whistles. "…I'm sure they don't mind I walk around shirtless." Sitting up on the windowsill, back warming up in the sun. "So…why are you here?"

"Dobe, Hokage-sama said they you asked to be pulled off the team. Why?" the Uchiha heir grounded out. Feeling a lot better after taking the green liquid.

"Ohh, that. I'm now in the infiltration and assassination department, my skills excel in that area and I got offered training from Ibiki and Shikaku-san back when I graduated the academy but refused, but they gave me the offer once more and I accepted." Shrugging his shoulders like it was nothing. "Ero-Sennin and Baa-chan actually pushed me to change departments and I really like my partner. She really cool yet scary."

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura asked worriedly. Naruto looked at her questionably, indicating for her to elaborate. "First of all, congratulations…I think. But you seem…different somehow."

"Are you going to keep listening in or come out." Naruto said, confusing the visitors until Shikamaru came out of the room smirking.

"I can't sleep on an empty stomach, but Sakura, the reason why Naruto seems different is because…he's happy." Walking into the kitchen and over to the fridge to pull out leftovers of Naruto's cooking. "Hmmm, dumplings." Taking the lid of the container and grabbing a fork to eat the pork & leak dumplings.

"What, too much of an effort to heat them up." Naruto joked.

"Does it matter? Your cooking taste nice hot or cold." Kakashi put away his book, taking in the changes of his half-naked student. Seeing the obvious signs that he was indeed, happy. His posture straight, eyes sparkling, smile genuine.

"Were you not happy before?" Sakura whispered. Her migraine receding to the back of her head.

Naruto looked over to her after he caught the dumpling in his mouth, chewing and swallowing before answering. "Don't get me wrong. I did enjoy being in team Kakashi but now I'm going to do something more and Sakura-chan, you're a medic, you leave for days a time to work at the hospital. Teme has to go on missions that need his skills, the same with Kakashi-sensei. Except this time, I'm going out on my own and I would only receive the occasional mission with you guys."

Being the good teacher he is, Kakashi commented. "Naruto, infiltration and assassination is one of the most challenging jobs for a shinobi. You're still young, you have plenty of years before you have to join that department."

Naruto and Shikamaru looked at each other guilty, with the later speaking up. "Actually Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and I have been on at least a dozen of these missions. With Naruto's highly strategic pranks, especially on the Hyuga clan, his ability to mass produce clones, is the one of three shinobi who can perform a solid henge and his stealth skills that he could conceal himself from ANBU in broad daylight and an orange 'kill-me' jumpsuit and could outrun them till he felt bored, Sandaime-sama and Godaime-sama chose us to take on several missions."

Naruto nodded and continued. "Shikamaru here may seem like a lazy-asshole but his brain is his greatest weapon. His prowess in Kage-jutsu is on par if not beyond old-man Shikaku. He had even created his own jutsu when he was in the academy and has the ability to completely disappear into a crowd, even in a literal sense. When we both made genin, Jiji asked us if we wanted to train and do assassination mission. We had a choice, I chose because I want to protect Konoha and Shikamaru in order to protect the next generation."

"Wait a minute! So both of the dead-lasts are…" Sasuke was lost for words as he looked scandalously at the two shinobi, with the lazy Nara aiming dumplings into the Dobe's mouth. Wanting so badly to deny everything they said. Sakura just stared at Naruto as if he were another person. Kakashi was for the first time in his life, speechless.

"You lied to us. Were you ever going to tell us?" Sakura questioned, slightly angry, fists ready to hit something. Naruto saw her stance and narrowed his eyes at her, Kakashi feeling as if had been his it a 'nostalgia' baton across his head, seeing Minato-sensei's face for a moment.

"Break anything in my home, I want payment upfront and I have no reason to Sakura-chan. To be honest, I don't much about you either…or the teme and Kakashi-sensei. So really I have no reason to tell you." Naruto nodded comfortably with his answer and was about to ask them to leave when someone knocked and entered through his front door.

"KYA! – Naruto Uzumaki! What have I told you about not wearing a shirt. Do you want to be raped?!" came the flustered rant of the blushing Hyuga heiress. Naruto sagged his shoulders sadly and whined. "But Hinata-chan…"

"No buts Naruto-kun." Hinata stated firmly and walked over to Naruto and pulled him by the ear. "Mou, Hinata-chan…so mean." Crying fake tears as Hinata dragged him over to his room and shoved a white shirt over his head. Nodding happily at her success and pulled Naruto out of the room and back over to his window. Greeting Shikamaru, who was cleaning the empty dumpling container.

Team Kakashi just sat in shock, not knowing what to do. Hinata not once fainted or stuttered as she walked in on a half-naked Naruto, the man she admires.

Hinata rounded Naruto with a creepy gentle smile and oozed out. "I heard a certain little piggy talk about you, Na-ru-to." The blonde Jinchuriki shivered and pressed himself up against the window that mysteriously was shut closed. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

Knowing better to lie or to stall, Naruto blurted out. "I had a few drinks with some old friends of mine. I swear. Nothing indecent. Why? Did Dog-breath hurt you? Where's the bastard? I'll show him who's boss!"

Hinata swatted Naruto over the head and silence his whining with her 'sweet' smile. "Kiba-kun has done nothing…yet and I know about you going out and drinking, but is there going to be a 'special' person in your life sometime in the future. More than me."

Naruto gulped scared, Shikamaru trying to stifle his laughter, team Kakashi wondering when Naruto started to drink. "O-of co-ourse not Hinata-chan. You'll always be my number 1, I swear to the Ramen Gods!"

Hinata giggled and patted Naruto's cheek. "Good."

Naruto sighed in relief, congratulating _her_ awesome acting, Kurama high-fiving her in her mindscape. "You seem awfully happy Hinata-chan. In fact both you and Shikamaru seem a bit too happy and suspicious for my liking." Hinata giggled lightly and leaned forward to Naruto's ear and whispered quietly about 'Nanami's return'. Pulling back to see his elated face.

"I'm glad, it has been a while." Seeing his home filled with three unwanted guests Naruto sighed and left to go to his room and shut & sealed the door behind him.

Shikamaru grabbed his clothes and left with Hinata, chatting about last night. Team Kakashi slowly rising and left Naruto's apartment with Sakura asking her sensei. "How much is Naruto hiding from us?"

Kakashi shook his head slowly and replied. "We're ninja, Sakura. We all have our secrets and hide our behind certain things. Tsunade-sama drinks and gambles, Jiraiya-sama drinks and goes to brothels…and Naruto, behind his orange jumpsuit." Closing the door behind him, feeling the chakra wash over the door. Sighing as Naruto re-sealed his apartment and lead his team over to the training grounds.

Inside the apartment Naruto dropped the henge and turned back into Nanami and got her clothes ready for when she exited the shower, hoping to catch Iruka in time at the academy before she headed over to the Nara compound.

Nanami lathered her tired body in soap and shampooed her long hair, using a shower comb to help even the shampoo and untangle the knots, opting to use conditioner as well considering she had a week of to recuperate and get her life back together. Enjoying as the hot water relaxed her muscles and washed away her weariness and reluctantly turn off the shower and towelled herself dry, wrapping the fluffy towel around her hair and walked into her bedroom, completely at ease being naked in her apartment since nobody could enter unless she released the seals.

Putting on a pair of comfortable undergarments and dark blue jean-shorts and a white tank and putting on some socks and a pair of white trainers, instinctively reaching for the Shodai's necklace and sealed it away in her wrist, feeling naked without it around her neck and put back on the blue sapphire she wore last night. Grabbing her keys, money and her Fuinjutsu book once again and headed out to find Iruka. Though not before henging her birthmarks.

Nanami took to the roof, not in the mood to deal with the perverts that live in Konoha and leapt away to the academy and immediately spotted her academy teacher walking out and to the front gates. Getting excited, Nanami somersaulted off the roof and landed gracefully in front of the stunned dolphin and pounced onto him, laughing. "Ruka-nii!"

Iruka was brought out of his stupor as the familiar warmth of the blonde engulfed him and hugged the blonde tightly in his arms. "Nanami-chan. Nanami-chan, you're back. You're back." Suddenly picking her up by the waist and twirled her around in the air, her hands on his shoulders, squealing happily. "My beautiful little sister!" a few people stopped to smile at the happy family, clearly seeing the happiness in both of their eyes. The shinobi that knew Iruka, shaking their heads sadly, feeling sorry for the man that would be married to the beautiful blonde with the mother-hen around.

-Somewhere in Konoha a certain pervert sneezed and shivered involuntarily in fear-

Iruka placed Nanami back on the ground, his grin threatening to break his face. Iruka lead the blonde jonin away from the public and over to his old genin training grounds, chatting idly about their lives with Nanami casually bringing up Anko making the dolphin blush madly and splutter. Nanami only giggled lightly at her older-brother and reassured him that she's happy that he found somebody and could clearly see the love and admiration in his eyes, whenever he would mention Anko. He had asked Nanami why she would return now and not when she arrived back to the village or during the chunin exams. Her reply being that it would've been easier to keep an eye out for the clan heirs and honestly felt nice being a kid and playing pranks and whatnot with other children her age.

The two spending a good hour at the training ground, lounging under a shady tree when Iruka mentioned. "So, do you plan on joining ANBU? I remember you telling me about it a few years ago."

"I'm only 16, Ruka-nii. At some point in my career I would like to join, not now or in the next two years, but if I'm confident I can survive the hardships and burden of being a member then I will join. I did survive 8 years acting as a hyperactive, dead-last after all."

Iruka smiled warmly over to the blonde and ruffled her hair affectionately. "Ahh that you did. Though you are a natural genius, so I'll be here whenever you need to talk when you join ANBU."

Naruto narrowed her eyes suspiciously and questioned. "Who are you and where is Ruka-nii? I'm dead sure he would've done whatever it takes to keep me out of the organization."

Iruka chuckled heartily and replied. "I trust your abilities Nanami-chan and the Kyūbi is there for added protection."

"**Damn straight I am!"** Nanami heard her Buji holler out, giggling she relayed the message to Iruka, making him smile brightly. "At least someone is confident in me." Sighing sadly as she rested her back against the tree, looking at the training grounds in sorrow. The same grounds Hayate-sensei taught her the basics to kenjutsu when she graduated at 6 and showed promise in the art of the sword. Remembering his sickly appearance yet was able to keep up with her near endless stamina. The man she looked up to as a father-figure.

Iruka saw her sudden change, getting her mind out of the gutters by saying. "Let's spar…for old time's sake and for Hayate-san." Nanami remembering that Iruka used to be one of the most feared Hunter-nin's in Konoha's history and smiled predatorily at her academy sensei. There were only but few that could keep up with her and Iruka was one of them.

Iruka helped Nanami up and pulled a scroll out of his vest, unsealing two beautifully crafted katana made out of chakra conducting metal. Each picked up a katana and leapt away from each other and slide comfortably into their respective stances, channelling their chakra natures into their blades, planning on not holding back. Nanami with wind & Iruka with lightening. Because of his unique lightening nature, like Kumo's black lightening, Iruka's could feel around for other people's brainwave activities making him the only person in Konoha to track down Nanami when she used all of her skills to hide. Though lightening is naturally weak against wind, it didn't mean that he couldn't land a blow on her.

"No holds-barred, Nanami-chan. It's been a while since I've last spread my wings."

His blonde opponent laughed humourlessly and replied. "We should've taken this to training grounds 44…but we can deal with the consequences later."

As soon as a leaf touched a blade of grass all hell was let loose for the next 2 and half hours.

**XXXX**

When the spar finished, the grounds look as if a natural disaster ran amuck. The trees uproot, sliced in half, singed, have holes, barley standing. The earth turned inside out, cracked, places looking like one of Tsunade-sama's or her apprentices punch. The river levels dropped dramatically that you could see the fish flop about. It was a total waste land. Destroyed by the two heavily panting and sweating shinobi in the middle of the grounds. The male on one knee, using his katana to hold himself up as he caught his breath. The woman bent over, using her blade as a walking stick, trying to catch her bearings. Both equally covered in dirt and water, neither of their clothes ruined only with a few tears and singes in a few places, showing their great skills as shinobi and swordsmen.

A crowd of both shinobi and civilians had gathered not even 10 minutes after the match started and all stared in awe as the two clashed like titans for over two hours straight. Finally hearing one of the two speak up, being the woman. "Give me another year and I'll have your ass, Ruka-nii."

The male laughed as he tried to stand. "More like 6 months, Nanami-chan. Good job." Walking shakily over to her and ruffled her head, both groaning in pain as Iruka sealed away the weapons. Slapping each other's hand in a friendly manner and finding it the suitable time for the both of them collapse to the floor. Only for Iruka to be caught by his girlfriend, Anko and Nanami by her godfather, Jiraiya.

"Seriously, couldn't the two of you take your _spar_ elsewhere." Jiraiya sighed as he checked the blonde for any wounds, finding none he smiled thankfully.

"Sorry Ero-Sennin, we got too excited." Nanami whispered. With Jiraiya slumping his shoulder as Nanami used his 'other' nickname but couldn't help but smile with pride shining brightly through his obsidian eyes.

"Geez Nami-chan, you could've left me something to play with later." Anko whined as Jiraiya moved Nanami to his back as best as he could with Anko slinging Iruka's arm around her shoulder and helped him up by the waist, allowing him to place his weight onto her.

Chuckling tiredly, Nanami comment. "I have no regrets, but we have to face…Nade-nee." The two kenjutsu users shivered in fear as they saw the hardened honey coloured eyes of their leader, glaring at them heatedly.

Tsunade glared at them expectantly, her voice dangerously cold and low. "Can one of you explain why two of my best shinobi suddenly decided to tear up my training ground without supervision and beat themselves to exhaustion…without supervision."

Iruka and Anko chuckled nervously with the former finding an excuse to disappear. "Nanami-chan can tell you Hokage-sama, I have paperwork to do back at the academy." Anko going through the seals for a leaf shunshin, leaving Nanami hanging high and dry.

"Traitors…" she whispered venomously.

"Care to speak up, _Nanami._" The blonde Jinchuriki shied away as best as she could from on top of her mentor's back, head pecking slightly around his wild white mane.

"Umm, well you see…we got a little excited, since it had been years since we last sparred…" narrowing her eyes suspiciously at her leader, recalling what she had said. "…though it seems you're not mad about that…" finally clicking and pointed an accusing finger at the blonde kage, ignoring her protesting limbs. "…It's because we didn't tell you, is it." Her question more of a statement.

Tsunade refusing to back down replied. "I have no idea what you're going on about." With the civilians and a majority of the ninja gone, the remaining shinobi all face-faulted at the obvious lie from their leader's mouth. The last Senju moving over to Nanami and slapped her harshly on the back, ignoring her cries of pain and speed up her natural healing abilities. "Now let's head over to my office, punishment is in order. Don't worry too much, I'll get Iruka too." Smiling creepily as the three left via shunshin.

The remaining shinobi dissipating to their regular lives, a few chatting about the match. Nobody sensing the shinobi reading quietly in one of the trees that had survived the massacre, smiling mirthfully throughout the whole ideal. "Maah, Maah, she certainly is…unique."

**Tsunade's office:**

Tsunade eyed the nervous blonde, who was fidgeting slightly in her seat, awaiting punishment. Jiraiya standing next to Tsunade with the same look. Both having finished an important meeting with the two elders and the jonin commander about Nanami's future and safety from the council and Danzo.

The Hokage exhaled deeply and took her seat behind her desk, elbows propped on the desk with her fingers laced, expression dead serious. Having an itching feeling Nanami would have a hard time handling the news.

"Nanami Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." The younger blonde sat up straighter in her chair, eyes solid and piercing. The two Sannin trying their best to not glance over their shoulders to the portrait of the Yondaime Hokage. "As I know you no longer wish to hide, but the elders, Shikaku-san, Jiraiya and myself have read over your parents and Sarutobi-sensei's will. For some bizarre reason, Kushina request for the release of your true heritage when you turn 17. Stating in the will that you being 16 are too young and 18 was too old; and somehow your father agreed wholeheartedly. Sarutobi-sensei on the other hand has written and gotten the approval by his son, Asuma who is the current clan head of the Sarutobi clan after his brother and father's passing, state that when you turn 17, the Sarutobi clan will be your support when you take up your seat on the council and in general. Granted Asuma doesn't know of your true gender. You are the last of the Namikaze and Uzumaki line, excluding your Uncle and cousin, considering your mother came from the royal blood in the clan, leaving you the sole heir. Not only that, but by marriage, you are also a part of the Senju clan."

Nanami hummed in suspicion. "Nade-nee, why are you telling me all this? What's going on?"

The two Sannin looked at Nanami carefully, studying her whole-being, with Jiraiya continuing on from Tsunade. "Nanami, right now, you are the most powerful and most influential shinobi in all the land of fire, probably in all of the Elemental Nations. And according to law, Sarutobi-sensei and your parents will, we cannot by any means interfere till you become of age, which in your case is 17. If the council, Danzo or other nations hear about your heritage and true identity now, we could not be able to stop them from getting to you or force a marriage into your hands."

Nanami sighed sadly. _'So much for visiting the Nara's today.' _"So what you're telling me, is that I have to continue on as 'Naruto' till my birthday in about 7 or 8 months. Just when I thought I can be myself." Shoulders drooping from the heaviness. Jiraiya moved from Tsunade's side and over to the blonde Uzumaki. Placing a large hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"You can still be yourself, Nanami. It will just be a lot harder living a double-life. Trust us…" gesturing to himself and his teammate. "We had to go through it to, granted we didn't do it for as long as you. But remember what I taught you, gaki. The best lies are the half/altered truth…considering you can't lie for shit, just like your father." Smirking victoriously as Nanami growled and swatted his hand away.

"Fine, I was thinking of going on a long-term mission till this mess blows over, though I highly doubt you'd let me leave the village since I've been gone for 3 years and I don't want to go back to being a full time 'dobe' again, so I'll agree and play nice on certain conditions." Smiling playfully at the cautious Sannin. Seeing them nod awfully slowly, Nanami continued. "Not now, but in a couple of months, when I think I'm ready, I want to go to Kumogakure to tame Kyūbi's chakra, preferably after my training with the toads…damn I have a lot of work to do…" the two Sannin chuckled with Nanami rubbing her stiff neck. "And Nade-nee, if you promise to cut down your gambling and drinking, I'll tell you the secret to paperwork."

Tsunade's eyes widened with hope, Jiraiya gapping in disbelief. "Do we have a deal, Nade-nee?"

The Godaime opened her desk draw frantically and pulled out a scroll and pen. Writing furiously, stamping and tossing the scroll to Nanami. The blonde jonin read the scroll and smiled happily, standing up and made her way over to the Godaime's desk, signing her part of the agreement. "Very well. I only have two words for you Nade-nee." Leaning smugly on the desk, hands planted on the surface and confidently whispered. "Kage-Bunshin." Laughing as she saw the stunned and joyful faces of the two Sannin, with Tsunade immediately creates four clones to help with her mountains of paperwork. Nanami decided to throw in one last piece of advice. "Oh and you should also go through the paperwork from when Ji-chan used to reign. Maybe you'll find something to finally get rid of the council and Danzo. Honestly, the council has no need for civilians. Clan heads, yes. Elders, yes. Advisor…mehh, in my opinion should be changed after handing over the hat."

Getting a round of nods, Jiraiya and Nanami wanting to help get rid of Danzo as soon as possible created more clones to help around, with a few of Nanami's henging into her male alter-ego with them all somehow complaining about how much work was to be done, Tsunade voicing that it was the perfect punishment even if 'they' did help out voluntarily.

**XXXX**

Six months passed in Konoha. Nanami's life was fast paced and never ending, feeling the burden of living two lies bear down on her body and mind. 'Naruto' spent a week of each month with the toads to learn sage-mode, which Nanami actually mastered in the first three months, much to the wounded pride of Jiraiya and used the those free weeks to recuperate and be herself, away from Naruto and her life back in the village. Naruto had to take lessons with his new tutors, work the ropes and do missions in the infiltration & assassination department and so far went on a total of 12 missions with his ex-teammates and passed the chunin exams after 4 months, much to the ire of the civilian council and elation of Naruto's supporters thanking Kami that it was held in Sunagakure, where fair judgement would be made. Making 'Naruto' busier than ever, especially with missions rolling in from around the nations, requesting him for jobs and _pretending _to watch his back for the Akatsuki.

Though it did help that Danzo had been found guilty of his crimes against _all_ nations with Naruto suggesting, well more like ordering them to send him off the Ame wrapped up in a pretty bow for the leader of Ame to deal with him. A week after that a peace treaty was made between the two countries. With Danzo gone the civilian council had less leeway in the shinobi world and it was a matter of time or swap of the hat to have them removed and never return to their positions. With Tsunade electing Jiraiya to be her advisor.

Nanami on the other hand had to keep her guard up at all times, especially when she had to create clones to fill in for her alter-ego with extra Kyūbi chakra so the clone could maintain death blows, so people wouldn't act suspicious. She had to go on her own missions, infiltration, guarding, capture, interrogation and seduction much to her annoyance. Though Tsunade and the girls made sure that she could have at least have a day off every once and a while, taking her to Cloud nine's day-spa, along with Hinata and Shizune.

Nanami grew a solid bond with Ino and learned things about her that she could've never guess. Like how she was insecure and less confident than she is today, she would pick on other kids to try and hide from the truth. She went as far as losing her best friend for a guy; she actually had no interest in, considering he showed as much emotion as a brick. Nanami, Hinata, Ino and sometimes Tenten would all have sleepovers at Ino's place. She did try to invite Sakura, but the girl would always snub her off for a guy that didn't even respect her.

It was just a month ago that Nanami revealed who she truly was to Ino and Tenten; their reactions were not what she expected. Ino said that she had her suspicions about 'Naruto', saying how he never had an interest in girls and would let his eyes stray over to the same sex and would sometimes act differently. Tenten said that she was grateful that she trusted them enough to tell them and understood why she would hide her nature. Making them bond even closer. Nanami had one time called them all over to her place to help her sort through her clothes and ended with all of them playing dress-up and borrowing a few things, which Nanami was more than happy to do.

Nanami had even planned with Ino to help Lee out and get him out of his infatuation with the pink-haired chunin and slowly yet successfully pushed him in the right direction of the perfect girl for him. Someone who Nanami knew was excellent at looking underneath the underneath, being none other than Ayame. They were an odd yet cute couple when Lee professed his undying love to her in the middle of the market district on the busiest day. Ayame hit him on the head, red in embarrassment before she pulled him by his leotards and kissed him full on the lips. Ino and Nanami, when they had time off had been stalking for the past three months as to who would confess first.

On occasion she would visit the Nara compound, cook dinner, talk and look after the deer. Shikaku always finding some way to rope her into playing Shogi with him, since they would always end in a stalemate. He couldn't no matter how hard he tried, Shikaku could beat her or her him and she wasn't even trying. Yoshiro loved having Nanami over and the two would often be seen tending to the vegetables and flowers in the garden and would discuss the latest gossip in the village when Ino joined along in the visits. Nanami would create a few clones to play with the children because mysteriously she was the only one who could motivate them to eat or play and would listen to the elders ramble on about their pasts, which was perfect for Nanami because she loved hearing stories, especially related to history in any way or form.

But that wasn't all for Nanami/Naruto. Anko had moved Nanami's belongings into the tower in the Forest of Death and started rooming together. Granted Nanami lived on the top floor and Anko on the lower level. Nanami's drinking buddies said that it was best if she and Naruto weren't seen together as much as possible, especially if they lived in the same apartment complex. Considering Nanami had developed a buddying relationship with her former-sensei, much to the amusement of her friends that knew of the truth. Though didn't mention or push her in anyway whatsoever, wanting her to find her own way.

Nanami at first hesitated to having a friendship with the copy-nin, but reluctantly gave up when he would not leave her alone, to his amusement. He would always be the one to initiate contact between them and talked about history, plants, and ninja animals and after two months and a half, about their lives. Both professionally and personally. Unknowingly, Nanami grew attached and closer to the lazy-pervert and being the innocent person she is, she had no idea what she was feeling or going on. Kakashi could hide his emotions like Nanami, if only a tad better, which annoyed the hell out of everyone who would see them together around the village.

Though at times Kakashi would ask her if she would spar with him, only for her to reply not yet. Kakashi knew not to push her because of her life and when she told him about the abuse her ex-teammates inflicted on her, why she harboured the anger and sadness when he asked her about it, yet she always knew how to evade the guilt part, even when he told her of his guilty past. Nanami would often dunk slam him in a barrel of tough love and brutal truth after he told her things, which made him crawling back for more and to be in her comforting presence. But being a Hatake by nature, he was curious as to where her skills without the use of a sword stood; a shinobi could find a lot out about another just by exchanging fists.

Nanami on the other hand didn't want Kakashi to know of her parents fighting styles and would often change the subject. She did however tell Kakashi half-truths about herself and enjoyed the company. Being the prankster she is, she would throw him a bone every now and them and bring him in on her training regimens. The first time it happened, she laughed her ass off when he refused to even step foot into her training grounds, but when he did, Nanami went all out in training. Working the copy-nin to an absolute mess and with the help of her larger animals, brought him over to her place and clean & dressed his injuries and left him to rest in the spare room. It didn't help when Anko went bowling through her front door laughing and dragging her away to the security room to watch over the footage with a bowl of popcorn. To this day, Kakashi doesn't know that there is footage of Nanami's training he calls torture that not even Gai would do.

Yet Nanami lay peacefully on her three seater burgundy couch, her back leaning against the arm rest, engrossed in her new Fuinjutsu book that Kakashi had brought for her when he was in the Land of Fangs. The book held ancient sealing arrays and odd numbered containment seals which were not as powerful as even numbered ones but were perfect for sealing away evil identities. She had told her mentor about a week previous that she was ready to head over to Kumo and tame the Kyūbi's chakra and just after one o'clock she would leave the village and meet him and 'Naruto' at the border of the land of fire.

Just as she finished the chapter about chakra nature sealing her door opened and in sagged her copy-nin friend, closing the door depressingly slow. Nanami clicked her tongue in annoyance; Kakashi had an irritating habit of showing up at her place unannounced or enter without knocking ever since he realized the animals wouldn't harm him because of his connection to her. "Kakashi, how many times have I told you to knock? I could've been naked for Kami's sake."

Kakashi chuckled lowly and made his way over to the couch and snuggled into her, Nanami manoeuvring her legs so they could both be comfortable and let Kakashi curl into her belly arms hugging around her waist. Hearing him sigh happily and melt into her embrace as she ran her fingers through his silver lock, which were surprisingly soft, making her wonder how on earth it could defy gravity. Nanami remembered the first time Kakashi had initiated a higher level of skin-ship around 5 months ago when he hugged her goodbye, which surprised them both really. Then after his third training session with her, they both passed out on the forest floor exhausted, with Nanami waking up a couple hours later in his arms and during their time together Nanami became used to Kakashi's touch and allowed the skin-ship to grow and warned him on several occasions that if he did anything she would skin him alive and feed him to her animals.

"What happened this time?" she asked, using one hand to play with his hair and the other to read her book. She was highly skilled in the art of multitasking.

Kakashi snuggled further into her body and replied tiredly. "Maybe I should take my vacation leave now. Sasuke went into a fit when he failed the jonin exams and the council has been on my back about teaching him more. Sakura shouldn't even be allowed on the field and just stay in the hospital. Granted her skills have improved considerably, her fangirlism will get her seriously injured one day or killed…I guess the only normal student I had was Naruto, but I swear he's avoiding me." Hearing the woman hum and looked up at her, seeing her engrossed in her book and snatched away from her. Ignoring her 'Oi' and said. "I don't think you were even listening. But are you seriously replacing me…with a book?"

Nanami grabbed back the book and swatted his head. "I have been listening and yes, yes I am." Looking at the book with starry eyes, making Kakashi scoff and take the book once more, slipping it into his vest. The blonde chuckled and rubbed his tense shoulders, allowing him to nuzzle in. "Everything will be okay, Kakashi. Though I guess I should tell you now that I was the examiner for the jonin exam and Uchiha-san deserved to fail and should not under any circumstances be promoted till he goes to rehab to work on his superiority and inferiority complex. I still find it puzzling how Uchiha-san can harbour both of those complexes at the same time, it's truly remarkable."

Kakashi chuckled at that statement and listened as she continued. "As for Haruno-san, I believe you should put her in a genjutsu, where she is in a life and death situation and use Uchiha-san as the antagonist to knock her out of her fangirlism…but don't do it without her parent's permission and then you can put her under and take her to Inoichi-san for supervision. I don't know how such highly respected shinobi like Kizashi-san & Mebuki-san can handle such a delusional…offspring." Choosing her words wisely. "Though about Naruto-san, I guess he doesn't want to be anywhere near his former-teammates and with you around will be a heavy reminder about the other two. Give him some time to come around and find you, instead of the other way round. He's a nice guy."

"Maah, Maah, that makes me think you have feelings for him."

Nanami had a hard time trying to keep her laughter in and decided to humour the male jonin by saying. "Well the few times I had to take lessons from Ibiki-san, he was there. There's just something about him that automatically makes you want to befriend him and work alongside him. He makes you want to believe in the impossible and like I said before, he's a nice guy." Remembering what she would hear in the shinobi lounge about her alter-ego.

Kakashi looked up to her, his sole eye narrowing suspiciously. "You are replacing me, aren't you?" Nanami smiled playfully down at him and pinched both his cheeks to annoy him further. Kakashi's playfulness flew out the window as he grabbed her hands gently yet firmly and pulled them away from his face and moved his face to the same level as hers, his grey eye gazing into Nanami's crystal blue and asked seriously. "Do you like Naruto?"

Nanami tilted her head slightly at his sudden change in demeanour and confusion, answering him honestly. "No, no I don't." seeing the signs of relief in his eyes and without thinking pulled him into a loving embrace, her arms around his shoulders with his wrapped around her middle. She didn't know why she did it; for some reason she just wanted to assure Kakashi. "I'll be gone for a while…" she whispered into his ear and pulled away from each other, sitting normally on the couch. "I'm going to be guarding _people_ for a few weeks, two months tops…so I kind of need my book back." Lightening the mood by smiling innocently at the copy-nin with an outstretched hand.

Kakashi lashed out and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him and onto his lap. Securing her in place as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Nanami squealed in surprise as she kept herself upright by holding onto his shoulders, trying her best to glare at the amused man. "That's a long time, you know. What am I supposed to do?"

"Read your smut, buy some _more_ smut, oh I don't know…watch the movie to your smut." Nanami replied cheekily, earning a jab to her sides making her squeak and flick Kakashi on the nose. "I'm trying to be helpful here and this is the thanks I get. Geez you're welcome Kakashi."

Chuckling Kakashi replied. "Indeed those are great ideas, if only I hadn't already done them."

"Then do it again." Nanami exaggerated, slumping against him, her head on his shoulder. "I won't be gone that long, seriously. If I do my part both quickly and efficiently then I should be able to return home in a month's time." Pulling herself away from the man and tsked. "When do I get my book back?"

"Hmm. When do you leave?" he questioned curiously.

Nanami raised a brow in suspicion and answered. "In an hour…what are you up to Hatake?

"Nothing, I'll meet you at the gates with your book." Seeing her glare, he quickly added. "I swear on all of my Icha, Icha collection that I will be on time." Nanami nodded and hoped of his lap to gather her gear for the upcoming trip and seal them within a scroll that would then be sealed in her wrist. Ahh, the beauty of Fuinjutsu.

Kakashi followed her into her room, leaning against the frame as he watched her flitter around the room. He wanted to try something when she is about to leave, to see where he stood with her in their…_relationship_. It may not be the most appropriate time to do so, but he need confirmation. "See you at the gates, Nanami." Vanishing in a pool of chakra smoke and out of existence after seeing her smile at him and say her farewell.

**One hour later: Main gates.**

Nanami walked up to the gates, happy to see that Kakashi kept his word and made it on time and went over to join him. Kakashi saw her walk over and discreetly took in her attire. She was wearing a tight cobalt coloured vest showing her midriff and loose fitting black shinobi pants with a pair of mid-calf combat boots, her usual sapphire necklace hanging near her semi-exposed chest. Knowing that she already had her weapons sealed around her clothes and body for extra measures. It took all his will-power to hold back his blush and grab something to cover up her…assets.

Eye-smiling Kakashi pulled her into a hug with her returning the gesture. The gate guards trying their best to ignore the light-romance going on, really they tried not looking, but it's hard when the usually aloof and lazy Kakashi took a sudden interest in the young blonde when he's usually seen walking around the village reading his books. Those that had a keen eye could see that Kakashi was trying to court her, even if he did mask his emotions both literally and shinobi-wise and frustrated them to no-end when they asked him.

The two pulled apart, with Nanami holding smugly in her hand her Fuinjutsu book. Kakashi stared at her in shock as he patted himself down and looked to her accusingly. "You just pickpocketed me!"

"I had a feeling that you wouldn't return my book back to me." Sealing the book away before Kakashi could try anything. "Then again…we could've made a trade." Revealing in her other hand a green book with red lettering, reading: Icha, Icha Tactics. The first of the series to be published and signed by the Gamma-Sennin himself. The most amazing and spectacular gift he had ever received, especially from Naruto.

"Now, now, don't get any crazy ideas."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She answered in mock-confusion. Earning a gasp and glare from the silver-haired man. Laughing, Nanami tossed the book back over to him and said. "I have no use for it and I know how important your smut is to you…unless you give me a reason to destroy them _all_ in front of you."

Kakashi shook his head frantically and sealed away his book as well. Hearing a faint the sound of 'Whppsh' like a whip being cracked, coming from the booth where Izumo and Kotetsu sat innocently. Kakashi discarded the sound and brought his attention back to the stunning blonde before him. He had a plan to undergo. Dammit!

Nanami looked to her former-sensei worriedly; he hadn't said anything for a while and was staring at her hesitantly. "Kakashi, is everything okay?"

Kakashi rose from his stupor and gave her an eye-smile, stalling as best as he could so he could get the right words together. Grabbing both of her hands and lacing them with his. "Nanami, come back from your mission soon." Taking the plunge, he leaned forward, seeing that she didn't move and went all the way and gently planted his masked lips on hers.

Nanami stiffened wondering what was happening and let her instincts take over, pushing her lips harder against his. The butterflies in her tummy soaring and messing with her train of thought. She was kissing her Kakashi and…it felt…right. A billion times better than when she accidently kissed Sasuke…twice.

The eternal chunin couldn't help themselves any longer and started whistling and cheering the new couple on, making Nanami pull away and Kakashi to glare daggers at the duo.

Kakashi withdrew his gaze from the two chunin and looked down to see a blushing blonde look embarrass-ly at the ground. Releasing one hand to gently tilt her chin up to him and look him in the eye. He couldn't resist and placed a chaste kiss on her pink lips once again. "I'll be waiting for you."

Nanami nodded shyly and made her way out of the gates and leapt off into the forest, towards her mentor and clone. Thinking over the emotions that were swarming through her body. What was going to happen when she returned home? Why she was feeling this way? Why did she kiss her former-sensei back? The questions piled high in her head, the Kyūbi smirking in his cage knowingly.

Rubbing her face in frustration, Nanami commented. "This is going to be a long_ mission_."

**1½ months later:**

It was nearing mid-night as Nanami arrived back in the village, storming across the village to get to the Hokage's office. Knowing full well that Tsunade would be up drinking, Nanami was beyond livid and pissed right now. Two weeks ago she had sent back home a clone with Jiraiya to confirm their success in Kumogakure with Naruto handing over a detailed report of what went down in her mindscape. Including meeting her parents in the seal as soon as she opened the cage. But this isn't why Nanami was mad. Oh heavens no. She spent the last two weeks in Ame with the Akatsuki with her successfully getting Tobi to drink some alcohol, turning him into a truth-freak.

Blurting out to Nanami that Itachi returned to the village as soon as she left to go to Kumogakure no Sato, telling everyone the truth and beat Sasuke into a pulp for going to Orochimaru and removed his curse mark along with Anko's with the aid of his Susanoo.

Not only that, Nagato had the nerve to spy on her with Jiraiya's help ever since she returned to the village with the permission from Tsunade. Nagato had gotten a good ass-whooping afterwards and dispelled a clone so the one in Konoha could get Jiraiya. She, herself, personally wanted to kick Tsunade's ass…but before that, Nanami need to ask something _seriously_ important.

It all happened when she meet her parents for the first time…

**Flashback:**

"_Tou-chan, kaa-chan…is that really you?" Nanami whispered as two stunning adults appeared before her. A man in his mid-20's with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, just like hers and a beautiful red-head that was straight as Nanami's and had glowing purple eyes. Both in shock with their features slowly turning into happiness and both rushed over to the silently crying blonde teenager and hugged her fiercely. The Kyūbi stretching himself in his now-open cage. Coming out slightly to say to his former host and her mate._

"_**I had inkling as to what the two of you did when you sealed me away. I always thought it was odd how the Kit carried the exact same chakra signature as the both of you, it was very faint so I couldn't be certain."**_

_The reunited family looked up to the regal fox, with Minato voicing his gratitude. "Arigato Kyūbi-san…for protecting my daughter. We have seen everything through her eyes waiting for this day to come so that we could speak to her. Though I was supposed to show up if Nanami-chan ever lost control of your chakra and went up to 8 tails."_

"_**It's an honour to be acquainted with Nanami. I will let the three of you get to know each other better."**__ Receding back into his cage to allow the family some privacy._

_Kushina snapped her fingers for the three of them to appear in a light room and all settled closely on the ground and began talking._

_Nanami had spent an entire week in her mindscape to talk with her parents and had to return to the real world to tell Jiraiya and Killer-B that she would spend her time talking to her parents before she played tug-of-war with Kurama. The Uzumaki-Namikaze family talked about a lot of things. When Minato & Kushina fell in love, the night Orochimaru attacked and released the Kyūbi as a means of revenge for Minato taking the Hokage's position from him, to Nanami's life in the village, her double-life as Naruto and her regrets for not throwing her mask aside when Konoha truly needed help._

_Kushina and Minato had already known about her life, since they were always watching in the darkest corner of Nanami's sub-conscious and wanted to know how she felt. The two kage-level ninja were beyond proud of their daughter, smothering her in praises and parental love. That was until Kushina brought up a certain topic she knew the two blondes were trying to avoid. Kakashi Hatake._

"_Mou, Kaa-chan, I don't know what to do. It feels like I'm…" at a loss of words to describe what she's feeling for the copy-nin._

"_Flying through the clouds, butterflies in your stomach going crazy, that when he's with you it's like it's only the two of you in the world, your emotions are all over the place, you feel nervous around him, his strong-points outshine his flaws and your heart beats faster when your around him…" Kushina listed as she numbered off with her fingers. "…just to name a few."_

_Nanami's eyes widened in awe. Minato began covering his ears, hollering out. "La-La-La-La. It's not true. Nanami-chan is my baby girl…La-La-La-La. Kakashi-kun is an evil man I tell you. _Evil!_" Pointing at the two women before running away from them, refusing to believe that his only child is in love with his student he saw as a son._

_Kushina tried to call him back as calmly as she could without losing her infamous temper. Only for Minato, still covering his ears as he ran off down the endless room, shouting back 'NO' and 'NEVER', sitting on the floor with his arms crossed defiantly and pouted angrily._

_Kushina shrugged him off with Nanami looking at _the_ Yondaime Hokage, her father, act like a stubborn five year old and brought her attention back to her mother. "Ne, Kaa-chan, how do you know how I feel?"_

"_Well that's simple Nami-chan. I feel the exact same way with your idiotic father." Ignoring the 'Oi' from down the line. "Though I can't say I never saw it coming. Mina-kun and I always saw Kakashi-kun as our own son and hoped…" both of them faintly hearing the Namikaze shout over, 'I didn't'. "Well _I _hoped that the two of you would be together someday. When I was pregnant with you, he tried his best to hide his feelings but I saw right through his façade and saw how happy he actually was. Since he wasn't there at the time of your birth or really knew your true gender thanks to Hiru-Jiji teaching you and placing a powerful henge and on you when you were 8, Kakashi-kun would've never smelt when you would go through your monthly menstruation and since Hiru-Jiji practically raised you in ANBU and at the Nara compound, Kakashi-kun would've been too busy dealing with reparations of the Kyūbi attack and his ANBU duties."_

"_So…I have a lot of explaining to do when I get home." Nanami summarized, earning a nod from her mother. "But…but how do you tell someone you erhm…" the blonde Uzumaki shuffled around nervously as she finished off. "…love them?" Finding it a bit…not weird but different for her feelings about Kakashi._

_The Uzumaki princess's face threatened to split in half as she pulled Nanami closer to her. "We all have our own ways of confessing to the person we like or love. For your father, he had to literally save me in order to confess, though it wasn't really a confession, he just said he loved my hair and found it beautiful." Sighing happily as she re-called the memory and when she saw her daughter's face when she told her the story. "Granted I thought he was girly and would amount to nothing, especially being Hokage. But after that night we both grew closer and it took me a good three years to say that I love him, since he would blush like there was no tomorrow and stutter whenever he would try. I made the two of us a nice picnic basket and we headed over to the lake to have lunch and both got caught up in out chat that the moon was out…and that was when I knew it was the perfect time to confess. But first he dragged me out on top of the lake to dance when I told him. He fell through the water…I swear I never laughed so hard and then he dragged me in too." During Kushina's rambles, Minato appeared next to his wife and kissed her on the cheek, making the red-head blush cutely._

_Nanami now understood what her godfather would say whenever he mentioned his mother's natural beauty and continued to listen as her father inputted. "What your motor-mouth of a mother is trying to say, is do it in your own unique way. Your mother's being her cooking and you…" gesturing to his daughter, slowly at a snail's pace coming to the terms of his daughter's feelings for his student._

"_Oh dear kami…" Nanami whispered. Kushina nodded furiously, spending the remainder of their time on how Nanami should express her feelings, considering she was like her father in a way when it came to confessing and later helping Nanami tame Kurama's hatred and left her filled to the brim of the parental love she would always dream about, returning to the real world and with the help of her fellow Jinchuriki, mastered Kurama's chakra in a matters of weeks._

**Flashback end:**

Nanami stormed up the stairs and kicked down Tsunade's door in anger. That's how important/furious she was, to use the front door instead of the window or shunshin. The door flew off its' hinges and hit a certain duck-styled-assed-Chunin's back with a cry in pain. Nanami never taking notice of the other people in the office as her hair began to split and fly around her head, just like her mother with her father's penetrating icy glare. Tsunade and a battered Jiraiya whimpered away from the enraged blonde as Nanami whispered coldly. "Tsunade-sama…it seems you have some explaining to do." Cracking her knuckled in a threatening manner. Ignoring the protests of the Uchiha she stepped on with Jiraiya bolting out of Nanami's strike range.

Tsunade gulped in fear and raised her hands in a peaceful way. "N-now, now, Nami-chan. There's no need to formalities between us…right?" Her back hitting the wall, curling up slightly as Nanami stalked over even closer.

Sakura stared at the blonde in fright and awe, the genjutsu her teacher placed her under cleared her head significantly and with the aid of Kurenai and Anko, she no longer possessed her fangirl persona and kept her…_affections_ for youngest Uchiha brother to a minimum.

Kakashi couldn't help but grin wickedly at the two shivering Sannin. The last time he had seen something like this was when Minato-sensei found them including the Sandaime all dead-drunk in his front yard, his home vandalized by the three and made them clean up the mess with Kushina on guard duty. Kakashi recently made chunin when the incident happened.

Nanami could glare any enemy to death with the way she was going, but right now Nanami need Tsunade's advice and help. Inhaling deeply and exhaled out most of her rage, her hair falling back into place as she gave Tsunade a blank look. "As much as I hate to say this…I need your help. I'll whoop your ass later." Pulling Tsunade by the ear as Nanami pressed chakra into the wall to reveal a hidden room and tossed the blonde Kage inside. Disappearing as the wall sealed back in place.

Jiraiya sighed in relief. "That was a close one…" shivering slightly and looked over to the clock to see that it was five minutes away from midnight. Five minutes away from Nanami's 17th birthday.

**Naruto & Tsunade:**

The hidden room was actually a small 1 unit living area with a small kitchen, bathroom and a single bed. The room where Nanami used to stay in whenever she didn't want to be alone in her apartment and where the Sandaime would read her bedtime stories or talk about his younger days with the first two Hokage and the three Sannin, when Orochimaru was…good. He enjoyed telling Nanami about her parents, both laughing joyously of the mischief Kushina would get into and somehow drag Minato into the mess.

Nanami dragged Tsunade over to the small dining table and sat opposite each other in the two chairs that were available, with the older blonde looking worriedly at the younger because she would rarely, if ever ask for help.

"Gaki spit it out already…"

"I'm in love…" Nanami spilled out, blushing like how her mother would when she was in the academy, looking at the table nervously.

Tsunade couldn't help but smile, knowing who exactly who the man was. Honestly it was about damn time Nanami figured out her feelings. Tsunade first noticed them when she arrived back to the village, granted it wasn't as developed as it was back when Nanami was playing a male genin. But if there was anyone Tsunade trusted with Nanami's feelings and future it would undoubtedly be Kakashi. . . The only problem is with Jiraiya and Iruka, possibly Shikaku and his son…oh heavens there was even her Uncle and Gaara.

Tsunade grabbed Nanami's hand and squeezed it softly. "Then why do you need my help? Why not Jiraiya or Iruka? There's nothing wrong with love, Nanami."

"Are you serious?! Raiya would go on a rampage and when I got my clone to ask nii-chan, he turned purple and fainted. He completely forgot the whole conversation we had. And…and…to Kakashi I'm just Nanami, but I'm Nanami Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I don't want to start anything on lies…what do I do? It hurts over here whenever I think about it." Gripping the material by her heart, her eyes slowly glistening with tears.

Tsunade smiled softly. She could see as clear as day how innocent Nanami is when it came to more intimate feelings. Having read the report Nanami send home about her parents under a blood seal, made her understand how pure she truly was. Even if she was raised in ANBU and had seen many gruesome events in her life, she would always see the good in the world, in people.

"Nanami, do you know what day it is today?" The younger blonde shook her head in a negative, wondering where the elder blonde was heading. "Happy 17th birthday, sweetie." Nanami tilted her head in confusion till Tsunade pointed to a clock in the room, showing that it was a minute past 12. October 10th. "Leave it all to me, Nanami. Stay here and rest, I'll see you when it's finished." Pulling the Jinchuriki over to the bed and slipped her under the covers. Kissing her goodnight.

Tsunade walked out of the room and re-sealed the wall and went over to her desk to grab a few files. "ANBU!" Three off her guards dropped to their knees before their leader. All ignoring the other occupants in the room. "Retrieve Shikaku Nara and the Elders. I want them here within the next 10 minutes."

"Hai." The three ANBU disappearing in a silence blur.

"Is Nanami alright, Tsunade-hime?" Jiraiya questioned seeing as his goddaughter didn't return with his teammate. Kakashi shuffled around nervously, looking to the wall where Nanami was hiding behind.

"She's just mentally & emotionally exhausted." Turning her attention to team Kakashi, she said. "I want the three of you to prepare yourselves and the rest of Konoha 12. I'll be holding a village-wide announcement and I need crowd control for certain members." Sliding a file across the desk towards Kakashi, who nodded and took his students to leave. Though not before letting his gaze linger a tad longer on the hidden door.

"It's time already, huh." Jiraiya mused with Tsunade nodding along.

"But not only do I want to release Nanami's heritage, there's something else I want to announce…" as the words left her lips, three people came stumbling through her door with hopeful and elated face. "Ahh, just who I need to talk to…" Tsunade smiled wickedly along with everyone else and ushered her Guards out and sealed up the room.

**Midday. Announcement time:**

Tsunade, her advisor Jiraiya, the two elders and the jonin commander, Shikaku Nara all stood on the balcony of the Hokage's tower. Looking down the suspicious and nervous crowd. The civilian council being flanked by team Asuma and Gai, while the other two teams were spread evenly around the crow to control them if there were to be a riot. Iruka, the fearsome 5…well 4 in this case, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Ino and Tenten all had a feeling as to what the gathering is about. Taking into account that it is October 10th and a certain blonde is now free from the grasps of the civilian council.

Tsunade stepped forward, dressed in her Hokage gown. Everyone stood up straighter and listened well as they all knew that their leader hated wearing the traditional Hokage garments.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today I gather you here on the will of the not only the Sandaime Hokage but also the Yondaime Hokage and the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero…" Jiraiya stepped forward and released a large scroll to tumble down towards the ground. To show everyone a large portrait of their Yondaime grinning brightly and in his arms an equally as happy beautiful red-head. The crowd gasped as they recognized the two, but surprised them the most was the fairly large belly of the red-head the Yondaime was caressing. "Over 20 years ago these two beautiful people secretly wedded with Sarutobi-sensei as their witness. I have never in all my life seen two people so in love with each other with the will of fire burning as bright as the sun in the two of them. Minato Namikaze and Kushina _Uzumaki_." The crowd down below gasped in surprise, the civilian council wanting to protest where Tsunade was heading, but was silenced as KI washed over them…from Iruka, who appeared in front of them with his katana drawn, flanking his side is his girlfriend Anko, who summoned semi-large snakes and withdrew several kunai.

"Just over 17 years ago, Kushina-hime became pregnant with the child of the Yondaime Hokage and kept the news a secret for their fears of the enemy knowing or _certain _people interfering." The five people on the balcony glared down to the council. "And on October 10th, Kushina-hime gave birth to a healthy baby. Yet also on that day, Orochimaru slipped through our defences and attacked our beloved Yondaime and his family. He is the sole reason for the Kyūbi's release and the death of two of our most powerful shinobi in all of Konoha. After the birth of their child, Orochimaru ripped the Kyūbi from its _second_ host, Kushina Uzumaki. When after the passing of my grandmother, Mito _Uzumaki, _the wife of the Shodai Hokage became the second Jinchuriki to the Kyūbi. For three generations the Uzumaki _clan_ has been the greatest protectors of Konoha, for harbouring the Kyūbi no kitsune."

Shikaku stepped forward and unfurled another scroll, showing the crowd a large picture of Naruto Uzumaki, wearing a pair of tight fitted black jeans and a white V-neck shirt. He was holding a new-born baby in his hand smiling lovingly with a child on his back and another on his leg all grinning madly at the blonde. A house in the distance read 'Orphanage'. Ino squealed in delight as she remembered dressing Nanami's alter-ego that day, enjoying the blushes from several females.

"I give you the Uzumaki & Namikaze's legacy, who you all know as Naruto Uzumaki." Everyone looked closely between the two portraits, seeing the clear signs of the Yondaime in Naruto and his mother's personality and shape of her face. "But that is not all." This time Tsunade stepped up to the last scroll and released it. The picture showing a stunning blonde woman that most people know as Nanami. She was standing in a forest, petting on of the large and ferocious tigers in the forest of death, which easily towered over her. Yet the animal seemed to be in content, enjoying the blonde's touch. She was wearing a creamy white blouse with white shorts, showing off her tan and toned legs. She was so sinfully alluring. But that was not what drew the crowd's attention; it was the familiar whisker marks on her smiling cheeks, which usually weren't there whenever they saw her.

"Sarutobi-sensei raised the Yondaime's child in ANBU with the aid of the Nara clan and through the years of living with the two groups, Sarutobi-sensei and Shikaku-san noticed the natural genius and talent that the Uzumaki child held and by the time the child was 8, the child was already a Jonin. Sarutobi-sensei hadn't seen such potential since his successor and his wife, Kushina. But Sarutobi-sensei wanted the child to have a childhood as he saw the Yondaime's legacy as his own grandchild and with the many attempted kidnappings of the clan heirs, sensei place the child in the academy, who all of you know as Naruto Uzumaki. Sarutobi-sensei was no fool when it came to the safety and future of this child and hid the child's identity. The Naruto Uzumaki you know is truly Nanami Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. A female."

A round of gasps were heard, Kakashi stunned beyond belief. Jiraiya stepped in for Tsunade at this point. "I know without a doubt what this village has put my goddaughter through and with Nanami as a boy, she would've been a million times better off than if she was a girl. My goddaughter who couldn't be herself in her very own home and it's because of her I haven't destroyed this village."

The civilians and shinobi flinched or winched at the Toad Sannin's words, listening carefully as he continued. "I couldn't be here to protect her and I will regret that for the rest of my life. I put my trust in this village to see my goddaughter as a hero, just like her father and mother wished before they died."

Shikaku laid a hand on Jiraiya's broad shoulder, indicating for the Gamma-Sennin to step back so he could take over. "Sandaime-sama and I placed Nanami-chan into the academy not only to give her a sense of a childhood but also because to keep watch over the clan heirs, mostly Sasuke Uchiha after his family's demise. She could've brought the Uchiha back when she went out to retrieve him, but the will of the Sandaime stated, that if Sasuke Uchiha ever turned traitor for Orochimaru then Nanami-chan could either kill him or let him go. Sandaime-sama knew that if Sasuke Uchiha returned, the entire populace of Konoha would be in danger. Sasuke Uchiha could've killed whoever to get out of the village and Orochimaru could've come back to Konoha to retrieve Sasuke. Nanami-chan had a choice…and she chose to let him go, her greatest regret and pain in her life. She put the safety of the village first before her very own life when Sasuke Uchiha shoved a chidori through her chest."

Koharu stepped up next. "Konohagakure no Sato is very blessed to have such a forgiving and kind child as Nanami. She has every right to be mad and destroy us, yet her love for her precious people and this village never wavered. Even with the emotional abuse from her _teammates_." Spitting out the word 'teammate' venomously. "Though whenever you civilians or shinobi struck her down, she would rise the next morning with a smile on her face as if nothing ever happened. The only time I have seen her cry is in the arms of Yoshino Nara. If Hiruzen was here today, I know for a fact that Konoha would be reduced to rubbles. Or better yet Kushina-hime and Minato-sama, they would've tortured you all for the rest of your lives."

Tsunade and Jiraiya sighed at the overly-dramatic and protective elder with Shikaku muttering out a 'troublesome'. The Godaime Hokage signalled for the female elder to step back so she could take reign. "Ladies and gentleman. As of today, on her 17th birthday, granted by the will of the Yondaime, Kushina-hime and Sarutobi-sensei, Nanami Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is now the sole heir to the Yondaime and the last descendant to the royal Uzumaki clan line. But that's not all, by my grandmother's marriage to the Shodai Hokage; Nanami is also a part of my clan, the Senju clan. Making Nanami-chan my grandniece…and she is my successor to the Hokage's seat, the Rokudaime Hokage."

The five revelled in the awe-struck crowd, Ino squealing happily with Hinata and Tenten about Nanami's happiness & freedom. The men in konoha12 staring intently at the female version of Naruto up on the portrait, then between the Yondaime to Naruto to Nanami and over again, a few blushing a little. Various men in the vicinity wonder if they would be able to woo the gorgeous blonde, the women were planning the same thing when they caught sight of the handsome family-man. But their dreams crushed as they realized it was a female.

Somewhere in the crowd, Gai hollered out next to his protégé. "Hokage-sama, where is our youthful and unpredictable future-Hokage? It is a must that we apologize for our unyouthful ways for making her feel like a withered flower in a meadow full of buttercups."

Tsunade couldn't help but laugh at Gai's representation of Nanami's life and answered. "She's been here the entire time." Pointing to the roof of a building to the right of the Hokage tower.

Leaning lazily against a pole was Nanami Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. She was wearing a revealing navy blue robe, with a large hemline on the front, and exposed her arms, her back, the lateral part of her breast, and her belly. (Konan's Shirt.) Skin tight black pants, which seemed to be made out of flexible and breathable material with a pair of heeled mid-calf leather combat boots. Her hair loose and flowing with the wind, her arms folded under her chest.

Signing tiredly, Nanami said. "You know Nade-nee, when someone celebrates their birthday they don't expect to be named the next Hokage."

A swirl of sand appeared next to her to reveal the Kazekage and his siblings. Temari smiling seductively to the blushing Nara heir with Kankuro eyeing the Blonde Uzumaki. Only to be thrown away by Gaara's sand. "At least I'm no longer they youngest kage, Nanami Uzumaki. Happy birthday."

Nanami scowled at the smug look on her fellow Jinchuriki's face and swatted him up the head. Ignoring the scandalous gasps from the crowd. "Don't sass me, Gaara Sabaku. You may be Kazekage but that doesn't mean I won't give you a healthy beating of sibling love. I do have eight more tails than you."

Gaara grumbled under his breath, pouting away from the next Hokage. Temari already in the arms of her boyfriend. The two Sannin chuckled at the childish soon-to-be/current Kage. Nanami was the unofficial leader of the Jinchuriki and was more than happy to beat up anyone who dared think of them in the wrong light. She did after all beat up half of Iwa.

"NANAMI!" The Kyūbi host looked to the crowd in confusion and saw everyone one their knees, bowing their heads to her.

Gaara smirked at the blushing blonde and slung an arm around his older-Jinchuriki sister. It was because of Nanami's constant skin-ship that Gaara got used to showing his affections a little bit better with his siblings and his village. Feeling a dark feeling in the pit of his gut, but ignored it as he whispered into the blonde's ear. "This is where you address your people." Hearing her let out a quiet 'Ohh'. Releasing herself from Gaara's grip.

"Villagers of Konohagakure no Sato, I ask for your forgiveness as I have lied to you all for the past 9 years. I have no right to be your leader if you do not trust in me as I have hidden myself. I understand. I truly do, we have all lost people on that untasteful night 17 years ago. Our loved ones, family, friends, lovers…and in my case my parents." The villagers all stood up and looked at the future Hokage in awe, shock and pride. There she was, apologizing and asking for forgiveness. Homaru was right. They were blessed to have such a loving and forgiving child…their future leader. "I know that some of you doubt that I am the child of two of Konoha's greatest shinobi, so please bear with me and take the time to watch this…" Nanami quickly went through a succession of handsigns and threw them up to the sky.

A hologram appeared above them, watching and listening as the events from the Kyūbi attack played from the birth of Nanami to when Orochimaru ripped the Fox out of Kushina to when Minato teleported the Kyūbi away from the village over to where his family was all the way to when the two parents leapt in front of the Kyūbi's claw to save their baby girl. To when they sealed the fox away together to their parting words to a crying Nanami. Hugging the baby between them desperately as the life from their body faded away and for the Sandaime to pick up the sleeping baby and promise the two hero's Nanami's safety.

The women were all in tears, the men solemn and sad. Nanami closed her eyes and breathed in her parent's last words. "Kaa-chan and Tou-chan will always be with me…" she started, getting the attention of the gathered. "…in my heart and in my will, they live on. The same goes with Ji-chan; he lives within all of us, in our hearts and memories. Today we celebrate the heroic acts of those that carried the will of fire and protected us from harm against the Kyūbi, when he was under the influence of Orochimaru. Today, Konoha will rise through the ashes of the past, the regrets, and the grief to a new beginning and grow as one. Grow together as a family. Next to you stands your brother or sister, together will stand strong with our mother, Konohagakure no Sato. To the future!" she hollered victoriously, getting a round of cheers and cries of approval.

Gaara's lips twitched as he looked across the crowd. "Now that's how you lead a village." Nanami snorted and pulled her brother into a hug.

"What can I say? It runs in my blood." Pulling back to ruffle the Kazekage's hair. "Common, lets head out. The last thing I need is to be swamped with apologizes." Gaara nodded and made a platform of sand to fly off on, Nanami using her advance wind control to fly off next to him. In truth she didn't want to deal with Kakashi right then. Her mind and feelings still raw from her meeting with her parents.

Kakashi saw the woman he cares for fly off with the Kazekage with a look of longing.

**2 weeks after announcement:**

A fortnight passed slowly, the Sabaku siblings returning home four days after the announcement of Nanami's heritage. Nobody had seen Nanami for the past two weeks with Shikamaru explaining to her frantic friends that right now she need to be alone and come back in her own time.

Word had spread to other nations of an authentic living Uzumaki and Namikaze child. Iwa had sent over that they would be neutral to the female since the Tsuchikage remembered the times Minato scared the shit out of him whenever their gazes lock and Kushina was a demon with a sword and temper. Mash that together, you get a Shinigami walking among the plains, especially in Iwa when Nanami came crashing through Iwagakure on a rampage on how they treated their Jinchuriki.

The Raikage already knew of her heritage as soon as he looked at her. The Mizukage just sent over her congratulations for another female Kage. A beautiful one too.

Kakashi returned to his normal life of visiting the memorial and reading his smut. But to those that knew him well enough, could see that he was off, that he searched through the forest of death for the blonde. Finding no signs whatsoever. Tsunade & Jiraiya told everyone that she was still in the village and hadn't stepped foot outside the village gates.

The civilian council immediately wanted to marry her off but the Sannin, elders and Shikaku slammed Konoha's clan laws and copies of the Sandaime & Nanami's parent's will on them. Smiling smugly as Nanami had the support of the Sarutobi clan with the other clans following suit soon after and granted Nanami her seat on the council. The civilians knew that they were doomed when the Uzumaki-Namikaze heir took the Hokage mantle.

Nanami on the other hand was in the forest on top of the Hokage monument. She wasn't even trying to hide or conceal herself, well she did supress her chakra signature and scent but that was it. The blonde Jinchuriki was tending to the tulip garden in the heart of the forest when she felt someone land behind her.

"When are you going to stop running? I taught you better than this, Nanami."

The blonde jonin never stopped pulling the weeds from the garden as she replied. "I'm not running, I'm healing and I was planning on coming back today anyway. I miss seeing everyone…and to get you off my back." Standing up to face the shinobi and sighed irritably.

The shinobi tsked. "Nanami that is no way to speak to your superiors."

"Wanna bet?!" raising her brows in a challenging manner. The shinobi let out a hearty chuckle and walked over to the blonde to poke her forehead.

"There is a reason why I was originally your jonin sensei, you know…and I will always be your sensei, don't forget that."

"Tch, how can I forget? You mention it every single day. I can't believe you're only 5 years older than me and Ji-chan made you my sensei. Honestly, though I can't say I didn't enjoy learning under you…Itachi-_sensei_." She mocked, only to receive another poke to her forehead.

"We both benefited from being with each other. You learned patients and how to recognize genjutsu. I learn patients too, with your endless stamina and bubbling energy, also it help my stamina grow considerably trying to keep up with you."

Nanami giggled. "I'll see you around Tachi-kun, I've got to clean up and speak to a certain lazy-pervert."

**Shinobi lounge: 2 hours later.**

Kakashi was leisurely reading his porn sitting at one of the many tables in the lounge. And elbow propped up on the table with his head in his hand, re-reading the scene of Tamaki and Haruhi doing the nasty in the hot-springs with Haruhi's parents in just over the fence. The details very and most definitely juicy.

"I see your still reading your smut." An amused feminine voice flowed as she sat down next to the copy-nin and handed him over a cup of green tea. Kakashi took the tea and looked over to the young blonde woman that was reading another book on Fuinjutsu. Completely disregarding that she was gone for the past two weeks. Two months in Kakashi's book, since they haven't talked after he kissed her.

"I remember saying that I will be waiting for you." Snatching her book away angrily, glaring slightly. "Don't think that after two months you can waltz back in and pretend nothing happened, Nanami." He gained a tick mark when she wasn't looking over to him, casually sipping her tea. What she said next certainly pissed him off.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Nanami kept her face as neutral as possible as Kakashi stood up erupted-ly and surprisingly stared cussing, waving his arms about, gathering the attention of the other shinobi in the lounge.

Nanami couldn't keep it in any longer and started laughing and stood up to calm down the enraged copy-nin. "Now you know how Gai-san feels." Forcing him to sit back down in his seat and grabbed back her book to read once again. "Living a double-life can be taxing, y'know. I need a break from everyone and everything." She answered casually, pulling out a pen to fix and improve the seals in the book, adding notes every now & then. "I was able to think clearly and I've come across some information…" a dark aura suddenly appeared around her. With her sipping her drink calmly made her look more threatening. "I remember when Uchiha-san defected after he hit me, my henge dispelled and then somehow I wake up in the hospital in my male-form..." chuckling darkly she added. "Funny, isn't it _Hatake_?"

Kakashi breathed nervously, rubbing his neck out of habit. "Hilarious."

"You knew all this time, didn't you? Making me work double-time and over-loading my stress as it is. Why didn't you say anything?"

Playing ignorant and cool, Kakashi replied. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Screw you Kakashi!" she hollered and stormed away from the silver-haired Nin. Kakashi cursed for giving her and idiotic answer and dashed after her. Grabbing her arm to twirl her around and smacked his masked-lips against hers. Both hearing several cheers, cries and whistles.

Kakashi pulled back from Nanami and held her tight in his arms so that she couldn't escape and rested his forehead on hers, his Hitai-ate up. His mismatched eyes holding her sapphire blues. "I knew that you were a girl since our mission in wave. It was when you were training so hard that you passed out from exhaustion. I was worried when you didn't come back that night and went out to find you. You were passed out under a tree as a girl. I knew it was real because your scent didn't smell…artificial, so I summoned my pack to keep watch over you. When Kushina-nee was pregnant, I felt a bond with you, that I found it highly weird since you were only a foetus…"

Nanami scoffed and tried to release herself, but Kakashi's deepen gaze and tightened arms kept her in place. "But that's not what I'm trying to say. When you left with Jiraiya-sama for three years, it was the hardest days of my life and then suddenly you bump into me in, your true self minus the tan and whisker marks, I knew then that I wanted to get to know the 'real' you better. I grew attached to you after the first month we spent together and my feelings developed further throughout the next several months."

Nanami nodded slowly and whispered back to him. "I grew attached too. I know what you feel and I'm sorry I left you hanging for the past couple of months."

Kakashi chuckled and kissed Nanami once more, enjoying the blush that appeared. Everyone held their breath, wondering what Kakashi would do next. "Always the selfless one. Though I'm glad you feel that same way to, because I have something to ask you."

Nanami looked to him questionably as he smiled to her, eyes big and sparkly like when Asuma & Kurenai, Yūgao & Gai, Hana & Aoba, Anko & Iruka, etc would look at each other. She felt her chest flutter with nervousness and warmth.

"Nanami Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. When we first met I honestly had no idea that you would be so important to me. That you soon became my easiest 'hello' and hardest 'goodbye'. I love your smile. I love the way you make me feel. I love when you hug me. I love when we kiss. I love the way you hold me and tell me everything is going to be okay. I love the way you hold my hand…" by now, Nanami was blushing beet-red. Not knowing what else to do. But Kakashi wasn't finished as the crowd gasped as he went down on one knee, holding Nanami's hand with his left and a small box in his right. "…I love you with all my heart and I don't plan on seeing myself with anyone else but you. Granted this isn't how I wanted to ask you, but Nanami Uzumaki-Namikaze, will you give me the honour of making you happy for the rest of your life and allow me to stand by your side, will you be my eternal mate?"

Nanami's breath hitched with Kakashi fidgeting nervously on the ground. Her reaction was not what they were expecting. "BAKA! I was planning on confessing first! You just ruined my plan! Dattebayo!" Hitting the Nin over the head before pulling him up & down his mask into a passionate kiss. Pulling him back and replaced his mask so no one else could see his face.

Kakashi stood stunned and hummed out. "So…is that a yes?" Ravishing in Nanami's taste in his mouth. She tasted like honey and milk; he expected ramen or something similar.

People began laughing and cheering on the newly engaged couple. Clearly seeing the happiness on both of their faces. Kakashi jumped out of his musing and slipped the white-gold 14k engagement ring, the diamond in a shape of a whirlpool on her left ring finger. Kissing her forehead happily.

"Wait here, I have something I want to sing for you." Nanami explained in delight and made her way through the roaring crowd over to the stage and tapped the microphone to gather their attention, reminding Kakashi of the first time he ever heard her sing. "Umm, hi guys. Sorry I haven't been around lately but…uhh…I was told once that I would act like my Tou-chan when it came to expressing…uhh…more _intimate_ feelings…" Nanami smiled nervously as a round of whistles and clapping commenced. "So with some help from them, I've decided to go with what I love doing…enjoy. Katy Perry: Unconditionally."

_Oh no, did I get too close?_

_Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?_

_All your insecurities_

_All the dirty laundry_

_Never made me blink one time_

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_There is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally_

**-**Nanami walked slowly off the stage, her eyes lock tight with Kakashi. Putting all of her emotions into the one song. The crowd in understanding parted to make way for the gorgeous blonde and made a corridor between her and the intense looking copy-nin. A few of the couples knowing of Nanami at the bar began waltzing around the room with others soon joining in, the air filled with love and happiness.**-**

_Come just as you are to me_

_Don't need apologies_

_Know that you are worthy_

_I'll take your bad days with your good_

_Walk through the storm I would_

_I do it all because I love you, I love you_

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_There is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_So open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart_

**-** Kakashi outstretched his hand to him fiancé as she got closer, lacing their hands together, never breaking eye contact and started slow-dancing in their little spot. He felt like the luckiest shinobi alive to have Nanami as his mate. The woman who listened through all his ramblings and pain of his life, never once making his guilt or pain worsen, if anything lightened the weight. She held him close to her when she knew he wanted to cry and wanted someone to see the scared child he was when his father died with war right around the corner. She saw right through his smut and aloof demeanour, welcoming him wholeheartedly. Never for his rank, his reputation, his mysterious look. She accepted all of him, flaws & all; and he knew deep in his heart that he will love her forever. **-**

_Acceptance is the key to be_

_To be truly free_

_Will you do the same for me?_

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_And there is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)_

_I will love you (unconditionally)_

_I will love you_

_I will love you unconditionally_

As the song died down, Nanami wrapped her arms around Kakashi's shoulders and pulled him down into a tender kiss. The crowd cheering for the love-struck couple.

Nanami pulled away hearing Kakashi whine and slump slightly, making her giggle. "Sorry Kakashi. But if you want to make it to the wedding there will be a few people you have to survive."

"Huh…?" He breathed.

The doors to the lounge flew open with a strong gust of wind, death flooding through the entrance as Jiraiya, Iruka and an orange-haired man with multiple facial piercings and purple-ringed eyes stalked into the room.

Nanami cheekily introduced her fiancé to the men. "Kakashi Hatake meet my godfather, Jiraiya of Mt Myōboku; Iruka Umino-nii, legendary hunter-nin and the leader of Amegakure, Nagato…my Uncle."

Kakashi immediately bolted from his future-wife's side and out the window, shouting over his shoulder. "I'm doing this because I love you! – KYA!"

"I love you too!" Nanami hollered back as the three over-protective men chased after the girly scream of her mate. Thanking Kami that Gaara or the Nara Father-son duo weren't in the village. _Though I do wonder how Uncle Nagato got here so fast…_

All around Konoha explosions, high-pitched screams and threats were heard. A few of the future-groom's friends making bets on how long he could survive with Tsunade giving a very detailed and elaborate talk about sex to the blushing girls of konoha12 that she dragged along…everyone knew that Tsunade just wanted grandbabies out of the future Hokage and shook their head in amusement.

By the end of the explanation, Nanami yelled out in anger and frustration. "FUCK YOU KAKASHI HATAKE! NEXT TIME PROPOSE TO ME SOMEWHERE PRIVATLEY!" As she was drowning in congratulations and eager friends turned bridesmaids.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

To those that have read 'Her Greatest Ever', then by now you should know that I love the Akatsuki and that there is a lot of potential in the characters to merge them into protectors of Naruto. I enjoy a good-Akatsuki story.

To be honest, this isn't my best story I have written but it has been completed so I decided to post it up. If you enjoy then thanks, if not I'm sorry for my shitty writing, especially if it didn't make sense and Nanami's and Kakashi's relationship was too fast-paced.


End file.
